Fetiche Clandestino
by BouNigt
Summary: "Era un fetiche que había adoptado hace mucho. Algo divertido, pero no dejaba de ser clandestino, algo oculto. Y el relacionarse con Daffy de esa manera, lo había mutado a algo mucho más adictivo, pero doloroso". Escrito en colaboracion con Ashely Hewlett
1. Chapter 1

Warning!: El rate de este fic puede ir cambiando según el capitulo. Contiene relaciones hombre/hombre y posible OoC.

Nota (favor de leer): Este fic está escrito en forma colaborativa, por lo que los estilos de narración cambiaran según la escritora.

— **9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—**

 **Bugs' PoV**

Verle llegar así no es una sorpresa, el que no pudiera evitar reírse en su cara, tampoco lo era. Lo único que si lo consideraría fuera de lo usual, eran aquellos patines que llevaba sobre el hombro. Tenían una forma extraña a la altura del talón, por lo que podía apostar que el "genio" de su amigo se hizo cargo de hacerle unos cuantos ajustes que sin duda formaban parte de las locas invenciones del tan famoso y reconocido, científico e inventor, que inclusive reconocían como genio, Wile E. Coyote.

—'Ríe todo lo que quieras, pero esta vez lo tenía cerca, por poco y lo alcanzo'— una mirada furiosa por parte del de cabello café y Bugs no consiguió contener la otra oleada de risa que le atacó.

—'¿Cerca, Doc? Deberías de darte por vencido. Si te sigues accidentando de esa manera terminaras parapléjico'— calmando su risa, dio una mordida a la zanahoria que descansaba en el plato junto a él. –'Y eeeh ¿Cómo está el famoso corredor?'— hizo una señal a una de las camareras y esta se acercó de inmediato con una pequeña libreta en mano. –'Debe de ser asfixiante el tener a un acosador tan persistente como tú, Doc. ¿Qué falló esta vez?'—

Formando una señal con la mano, le indico a la joven que se dirigiera a Wile.

—'Agua'— indicó el científico, sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a la chica. Como todo buen genio, solía ser bastante odioso cuando se le conocía por primera vez. –'No soy un acosador, lo hago únicamente por la ciencia. Además tenía que probar los patines, parece que falta hacerles algunos ajustes…'—

—'¿Qué tal cambiar de proveedor? Ambos sabemos que Acme no es tanto de fiar, Doc.'—Una mira de disgusto por parte de su acompañante y Bugs se limitó a mirar con aburrimiento el periódico.

Invitar a comer al genio siempre resultaba una idea gratificante. Era seguro que saliera del lugar con una buena anécdota sobre los intentos de este por demostrarle al joven que llevaba persiguiendo por más de la mitad de su vida, que él también era capaz de ser un atleta.

Algunos lo llamarían idiota por no dejarse vencer ante el sin número de accidentes ocurridos en cada intento, pero por su parte el prefería llamarle un científico desquiciado.

Oyéndole hablar sobre lo ocurrido, le escuchaba con una atención disfrazada de desinterés. Si en algún momento le dijera que sus historias sobre como hacia cada uno de sus inventos eran entretenidas, no lograría quitárselo de encima.

Asintiendo un par de veces, se reacomodó en su asiento al mismo tiempo que el sonido del pequeño timbre en la puerta se dejaba escuchar por el lugar.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio entrar, sintiéndose obligado a dejar de lado la historia que Wile no dejaba de contar, más para sí mismo que para él, se dedicó a mirarle con discreción mientras que una sonrisa arrogante se esparció por su rostro.

Si no lo conociera bien diría que hacia todo aquello apropósito, pues la coincidencia de toparse a diario por lo menos una vez al día, eran tan altas que llegaba a ser alarmante.

Por la puerta iba entrando Daffy Duck, caminando como si el mismísimo suelo no fuera merecedor de tocar la suela de su zapato. Junto a él yacía su inseparable amigo de la infancia, mejor conocido entre ellos como Porky, por obvias razones, pues el peso y aspecto del joven, a pesar de no se desagradable a la vista, se ganaron el sobrenombre años atrás.

Inclinándose hacia la mesa, dejó que sus codos se recargaran en esta. Una broma se maquinaba en su mente y a juzgar por la forma en que Wile le miraba este resultaba tener una ligera idea de lo que pensaba hacer.

Era una broma sencilla que solo requería de una pequeña intervención…. Intervención que parecía ser patrocinado por el genio, pues este se puso de pie y paso junto a Daffy, golpeando contra su hombro con la idea principal de hacerlo pasar justo junto a su mesa.

Un movimiento "descuidado" de su parte y una de sus zanahorias, cayó al suelo en el lugar y momento adecuado. Lo que siguió fue un poco más rápido, pues el famoso actor Daffy Duck, había pisado la zanahoria y caído de cara al suelo.

No era nada personal, solamente era algo que nacía solo entre ellos, esa rivalidad que llevaban no se quedaba únicamente limitada a sus profesiones de actores, donde el ser el mejor del estudio hacía de su convivencia una competencia diaria, sino que venía de varios años atrás. Prácticamente se podría decir que lo llevaban en la sangre, no eran compatibles, no se llevaban bien y ese era el fin del asunto.

Aguantándose la risa, permaneció calmado, o más bien indiferente.

—'¡Daffy!'— la voz de Porky se dejó escuchar y Bugs únicamente dio un trago al café en su mano, viendo de reojo todo el teatro alrededor de quien seguía en el suelo, mientras que la silla frente a él era movida con rapidez para ser ocupada nuevamente por Wile.

Hizo un intercambio de sonrisas con su acompañante y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que pasara…. Uno, dos, tres y…

—'¡Conejo despreciable!'— escuchó decir a Daffy, quien intentaba levantarse del suelo con una mano en su nariz, reteniendo el sangrado en esta.

—'Eeeh ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Daff? No sabía que estabas por aquí'— mintió, mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente, notando con facilidad el rojo que el coraje acumulado ocasionaba en el rostro de su rival.

Si le pidieran que diera una corta descripción de quien era Daffy Duck, entonces por un lado mencionaría lo que todos los medios saben. Es un actor cuya fama podía fácilmente ponerse a la par con la suya, porque por más que evitara mencionarlo, era capaz de reconocerlo. El chico tenía talento y tanto que él podía notarlo en una simple mirada, mas sin embargo tenía ese pequeño algo que caí en los nervios de casi todos los que le conocían, tal vez era su colosal ego o su palpable arrogancia….

—'¿¡Y me vas a decir que esta sucia zanahoria no es tuya, estúpido dientón!?'— el vegetal fue puesto frente a sus ojos por parte del actor.

Puede que fuera el acento o el siseo que hacia al pronunciar la "s", o su personalidad en general lo que no soportaba.

Pero eso era solo la parte que la farándula conocía de Daffy. Existía una parte de aquel egocéntrico actor que muy pocos llegaron a percatarse.

—'Eeeh…Daff, no todos comemos cosas del suelo.'— dió un vistazo a la zanahoria, como si nunca la hubiese visto en su vida.

Viéndole carraspear, lo siguió con la mirada, observándolo con indiferencia.

El sonido provocado por la silla frente a él al ser movida, le hizo recordar que Wile seguía ahí.

—'Debo retirarme, tengo trabajo que hacer'— se excusó, dejando de lado el vaso de agua para entonces salir del lugar.

De cualquier forma la diversión se había terminado ya.

Colocó un billete sobre la mesa y se aproximó a la salida, despidiéndose de la mesara con un guiño y una sonrisa.

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Daffy's PoV**

Si había algo considerado como "error" o "malo" en su grandiosa y alocada vida. Era la presencia de ese dientón. Lo detestaba con toda su alma, y estaba cien por cierto seguro que ese odio era mutuo.

Era algo simétrico, que se dio al mismo tiempo en que la fama de ambos comenzó a crecer. Sostuvo un pañuelo que Porky le ofreció, con fuerza contra su nariz sangrante. En ocasiones, Bugs solía pasarse con sus _bromitas._

¿A quién quería engañar? Él en ocasiones solía ocasionarle bromas del mismo nivel de maldad, e inclusive peores. Era algo recíproco, en donde los dos debían su existencia para odiar y joder al otro.

—Tenga— Ofreció la camarera con un tono cordial, entregándole un par de servilletas. Gruño como respuesta, antes de sacarlas de su mano con furia. No furia a ella, no furia a su gesto. Sino furia a aquel bastardo de piel pálida que le sacaba de quicio, en verdad todos los jodidos días tenía que aparecer para hacer su vida tan complicada.

—Gra...Gracias…—Agradeció por él su amigo, mientras ordenaba la orden tanto para él como para sí mismo. No juzgaba los juicios de su compañero, el gordito lo conocía mejor que nadie, conociendo sus preferencias a la hora de comer.

—Que ser tan despreciable— murmuro por debajo del papel ensangrentado. La mirada de Porky se posó en él observándolo con una sonrisa paciente.

—T…tú también em…em…empiezas en o…ocasione, Da…Daffy— Tartamudeo, haciendo que la mirada del de cabello color azabache se posara sobre su persona, con completa altanería.

—¡¿Qué demonios tienes en los ojos, gordo?!— Refunfuño, frunciendo su ceño. ¿Qué acaso no podía ver que ese despreciable, humano cara de roedor, había empezado esta vez?— ¡El bastardo de Wile, me empujo!¡Ese conejo despreciable, lo tiene todo planeado, joder! ¿Soy el único que ve todo detrás de esa inocencia falsa?— Porky simplemente rio nerviosamente mientras la camarera depositaba sus pedidos frente a ellas. —¿Qué es esto?— Pregunto, observando su pedido, dejando de lado el papel ensangrentado, tanteando con la yema de su dedo pulgar la zona herida.

—Su pedido, señor— Dijo la camarera, con un presente ceño fruncido y una ceja que se movía en espasmos leves, ante el reciente tic.

—¡¿A esto llamas pedido, idiota?!¡¿Dónde demonios esta mi pajita, rubia?!— La observo de arriba abajo de manera altanera. Los ojos color cobalto de la camarera se posaron sobre el chocolate colocado elegantemente sobre la taza. Una cuchara de plata era depositada sobre la espesura dulce de la bebida. Ya de por sí, era una bebida ridícula para un hombre de su edad. Es que…¡Por favor! Era un pedido especial para un niño, hasta el decorativo de la taza eran pensados para un niño.

—¿Pajita, señor?— trato de sonar lo más amable posible, pero ese sujeto estaba calmando su paciencia.

—¡Pajita, oxigenada!¡Un sorbete!¡¿Sabes lo que es eso, ignorante?!— alzo la voz, ignorando olímpicamente como su compañero rodeaba los ojos. Sus manos chocando contra la mesa, mientras se paraba un poco para observar como la rubia, estaba tentada a lanzarle la bandeja en la cabeza.

—So…Solo tráele algo que si…sirva…po…por favor…—Pido con cierta vergüenza el rellenito, depositando un billete con un número grande sobre la bandeja entre las manos de la camarera.

Lo vio sentarse nuevamente, con un ceño fruncido. Estaba estresado, lo notaba, entre sus actuaciones, los ensayos, las grabaciones, los libretos y las bromas de Bugs, lo estaban estar más irritable que lo usual. Sus oscuros cabellos, fueron peinados hacia atrás por sus dedos, mientras soltaba un suspiro levemente audible.

—Ne…necesitas...ca…calmarte un po…poco— Aconsejo suavemente bebiendo un poco de su café, cortado por una gota de leche descremada. Atrapo una galleta entre sus manos, viendo como la mirada densa de Daffy seguía sus movimientos desde su lugar, dando monótonos círculos en su bebida aniñada.

—No sé a qué te refieres, gordo. Estoy bien— Cierto capricho en ese tono de voz, le hicieron recordar al niño que fue en un pasado, antes de que este saltara la fama, como el famoso actor egocéntrico y narcisista que era en el presente.

—Da…Daffy…Has tra…trabajado toda las ultimas tre…tres se…semanas…Ne…necesitas descansar un poco…

—¡Descansare luego de tener ese jodido sorbete!¡Camarera!— Exclamo alzándose sobre la mesa prepotente. —¡¿Dónde está mi sorbete?!¡Mi bebida se está enfriando!¡¿Dónde está el libro de quejas?!¡El gran Daffy Duck, no espera a nadie!— La joven mujer, apareció de la nada depositando un colorido sorbete sobre la bebida, dejando de paso una bandeja de chocolate humeante. Cambiando su contenido, fulmino con la mirada al de cabellos oscuros antes de retirarse. —¡Ya era hora, rubia!— Gruño, bebiendo su bebida ceñudo.

—Mi…mira Da..Daffy…P..Petunia y yo, va…vamos a salir este sábado…¿Qui…quieres ir con nosotros?— Propuso sonriendo calmadamente, limpiando un poco las migajas de sus mejillas para beber un poco de su tasa. Analizo la expresión altanera que le ofreció el actor.

—¿Tú, yo y tu novia?— Incrédulo mastico con fuerza un puñado galletas que atrapo en su mano, dando un generoso trago de chocolate— ¿Estas consiente que a Petunia no es de salir mucho a fiestas y eso? ¡Es tu novia, deberías conocerla!

—Lo s…sé..pe…pe…pero fue ella la que me pro…propuso la idea. –Daffy lo observo incrédulo, disgustando el gusto dulzón de su bebida.

—¿Enserio, Porky?— Hablo desinteresado. Para él lo único que lo mejoraría de ese cansancio físico y mental, era una buena tarde de ocio en su casa. No estaba de humor para ir a tomar algo, con su mejor amigo y su novia.

No debían malinterpretar, Petunia le caía bien, era una muchacha servicial, dulce y comprensiva, tanto como su mejor amigo. Pero sencillamente no estaba de humor para salir a ningún lado. Lo pensó detenidamente, por un momento, ladeando de lado a lado el sorbete entre sus dedos, poso su mirada sobre un decorativo centro de mesa.

Nadie lo esperaba en casa, más que una sala ambientada por la calefacción y una cama fría cubiertas por sabanas revueltas. Nunca había pedido nada, y lo que había pedido, lo que deseaba, se lo había ganado en base a su esfuerzo propio. Pero no negaría, que en ocasiones cuando la oscuridad de su casa lo rodeaba y las noches eran largas, deseaba una compañía a su lado.

No la compañía de Porky, por más que su amigo se lo diga, esa compañía que él le brindaba no amortiguaba la soledad que no quería expresarse ni a sí mismo. Solamente la amasaba para que este sentimiento ensombrecido, fuera llevadero. Sin embargo, aun estaba ahí. Quería encontrar a alguien, lo deseaba, pero estaba aferrado a la idea de que eso llegaría. Estaba en la cúspide de su fama, compartiéndola casi con Bugs, no tenía tiempo para dedicarle a alguien más que no fuera su trabajo. Era joven, tenía la juventud y su locura, de su lado en esa época. Podía hacer lo que deseaba, no había tiempo para el amor, más que el amor propio, en su alocada vida de actor.

Salir con ellos, no le vendría mal. Pasaría un rato agradable, y luego iría a su hogar para trasnocharse con películas clásicas o libretos entintados por oscuras manchas de café y cerillas de cigarro barato, con olor a impreso.

—¿Cuándo?— pregunto, dando el último trago de su bebida. Porky dejo mostrar una sonrisa tan alegre que le hicieron rodar los ojos algo fastidiado por esa alegría imperturbable que cubría siempre a ese sujeto.

—¿T…Te parece a las diez?...Pa…paso por ti si quieres— Daffy simplemente sonrió ladeadamente antes de limpiarse descuidadamente sus labios.

—Ni lo pienses. Solo dime el lugar y estaré allí. Tu auto siempre huele raro— gruño entre dientes acomodando la manga de su camisa.

—Es..ese olor, s…se llama "limpio", Daffy…

—¡Como sea!¡Gordito, me voy, gracias por la comida!—Le guiño un ojo pícaramente antes de salir del local, no sin antes robarle una galleta de su plato, depositando un suave pellizcó en la mejillas del de piel sonrojada.

—Pe…pero…No…no pa…pagaste…—tartamudeo, antes de fruncir el ceño ciertamente molesto y refunfuñar palabras entre dientes. –Es…ese pa…pato lo..lo…loco— bebió su café con lentitud. Tratando que este le devolviera la paciencia que normalmente lo habitaba. Daffy era todo un caso, que en ocasiones necesitaba de mucha paciencia.

Pero una sonrisa algo tonta, se formo en sus labios, al recordar que su amigo había aceptado su propuesta. No era agradable verlo con esa expresión de mal humor todo el día, y que por leves momentos el alocado chico que era en el pasado volviera a poseer ese cuerpo presentándose tras minuciosos segundos, por momentos.

El sábado, sería un buen día para que el actor, dejara de lado por un momento su agobiante carrera para concentrarse en disfrutar un poco. Sin la abrumadora presencia de Bugs, o el lente de una cámara enfocada hacia sí.

— **9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—**

 **Bugs' PoV**

Un vestido color perla se ajustaba a su cuerpo, moldeando una figura bien proporcionada con curvas que podrían hacer babear a cualquiera y esa era precisamente la intensión.

¿Cuándo comenzó a hacer aquello? ¿Por qué era que lo hacía? Las respuestas a dichas preguntas no eran tan simples como para contenerlas en una sola oración.

Labial rojo sobresalía en sus labios añadiéndole color a su piel pálida, mientras que la peluca color vainilla complementaba la paleta de colores, agregando una suavidad a su personalidad que buscaba indicar una fácilaproximación.

Podrían llamarlo un pésimohábito, pero para él no era más que un disfraz para salir y divertirse un poco. Conocer hombres desesperados, coquetearles, conquistarlos, ahogarlos en alcohol y si los llevaba a más, entonces el pobre diablo tuvo demasiada suerte como para permitirle tocarlo.

Unido al esto estaba el hecho de que el vestirse de mujer resultaba ser másallá de cómodo para él, si le pidieran que anduviera en zapatos de tacón por todo un día, lo haría con gusto y sin mayor dificultad o queja.

No que se encontrara inconforme con su masculinidad, o no, tampoco llegaba al punto en que quisiera cambiarse de sexo completamente. Solo era algo que le gustaba hacer, a algunas personas les gusta hacerse tatuajes, a otras perforaciones, a él le gusta vestirse de mujer para salir de fiesta algunas noches…. Todo es cuestión de gustos y a eso se limitaba.

Tomando una bolsa de mano color rojo sangre, se dirigió a la puerta para entonces entrar al auto que le esperaba. Su fiel chofer que en un principio le miraba con extrañeza, ahora se encontraba másallá de acostumbrado a ello, por lo que no decía nada más que un "Luce impactante, Señor Bunny", conservando el debido respeto que le debía a quien era su jefe aun y bajo ese atuendo.

En el trayecto se miró en el pequeño espejo de mano que llevaba en su bolso, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y en su lugar, que el maquillaje en su rostro no se corriera, ni que la elevación de los pechos falsos que llevaba descendiera.

Para cuando el carro se detuvo frente a la entrada del lugar indicado, ya había terminado de verificar su atuendo y se encontraba listo para iniciar el espectáculo.

Bajo con cuidado del auto, usando movimientos delicados, aprendidos a través de los años y con estos mismos camino hasta la puerta del lugar, ignorando por completo la fila de personas que esperaban su momento para entrar.

Mostro la usual tarjeta y el enorme guardia le dejo pasar sin problemas, moviendo la cadena que impedía la entrada al lugar.

El sonido de la música retumbaba aun por el angosto y corto pasillo que se yacía como un umbral antes de entrar de lleno al centro de la fiesta. Colocando una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta que resultaba ser la última barrera entre la quietud y el ruido, giro esta para abrirse paso hacia la parte interna.

El lugar donde se encontraba era bien conocido entre los habitantes de la ciudad, no cualquiera podía entrar y no cualquiera era capaz de trasladarse ahí sin ser visto como un extraño invasor.

Abriéndose camino entre la multitud, dio un vistazo hacia la enorme barra que se extendía en la parte trasera del salón, mientras que el centro era dedicado a la pista de baile y el resto del espacio se encontraba ocupado por sillas y mesas.

Había personas por todas partes, la mayoría se encontraba bailando, unos más conversaban con dificultad en la barra y otros tantos como el par que se podía ver a lo lejos, se besaban con pasión, ignorando las miradas que los extraños les dedicaban al pasar.

Era otro de los beneficios que aquel lugar ofrecía, las luces bajas y de colores, daban una iluminación tan mínima que hacían del ver con claridad todo un reto, por lo cual el estar ahí daba una experiencia de intimidad y hasta cierto punto misticismo.

Una mano levantándose de entre las personas en la barra y de inmediato identifico a su dueño, no importaba cuanta gente hubiera en aquel lugar, esos rasgos tan finos y la apariencia notablemente extranjera, le hacíansobresalir de entre el montón. Dirigiéndose a quien le llamaba, llego a la barra, logrando colarse a una orilla de esta, donde una sonrisa ligera le recibía con calidez.

—'BonneNuit, MademoiselleBunny'— un guiño por parte del francés y sabía que este le había reconocido, siempre lo hacía.

—'BonneNuit, Monsieur Le Pew'— siguió el juego, diciendo aquello con una voz femenina que ha sido la parte más difícil de perfeccionar, ni siquiera el caminar como una mujer le costó tanto trabajo.

Ojos miel que se diferenciaban con claridad de los azul cielo suyos, piel porcelana con una coloración más blanquecina a comparación de la suya y cabello negro con una franja blanca para nada parecido al originalmente grisáceo suyo, daba el punto final a las distinciones entre ellos.

—'Es bueno verla por aquí, ¿Vino a pasar la noche con alguien en especial?'— una pregunta hecha por parte del extranjero y lo vio dar un trago al vaso con un líquido color ámbar en el.

Pepe Le Pew, el famoso cineasta resultaba ser una de las estrellas más jóvenes dentro del estudio, trabajaban en el mismo lugar y más sin embargo sus áreas eran tan distintas que se limitaban a verse pasar en los pasillos y saludarse a la distancia, aunque más de un par de veces pasaban su almuerzo juntos.

El director francés, se encargaba principalmente de dirigir películas románticas, teniendo bajo su manto el premio a varias películas en las cuales llego a actuar, el joven actor ha sido de los pocos que se han atrevido a dar el salto de la actuación a la dirección y producción. De cierta forma era una lástima, pues resultaba ser un actor cuyo excepcional trabajo le hizo ganar un premio de la academia, pero tenía sus razones para haberse apartado de la actuación….

—'Eeeh no, Doc. Vine a encontrar a ese alguien'— un guiño juguetón de su parte y le vio pasar sus ojos miel por su cuerpo, hasta subir nuevamente a su rostro, mirándole con una sonrisa coqueta.

—'Luce como una diosa, Mons…Mademoiselle'— le escuchó corregir al final, riendo un poco por la equivocación que estaba por cometer.

El francés podía ser un don juan que pasa el tiempo libre persiguiendo damiselas, coqueteándoles cínicamente y mirándolas como si fueran hermosas estrellas andantes, pero nunca presento ningún comentario negativo ante su "mal" habito de vestirse de mujer y salir a cazar hombres solo por diversión, de hecho por poco y lo hizo caer de no ser por la aparición de ese alguien que se ha ido adentrando en la vida de Pepe con lentitud. En otras palabras, era una buena persona, uno de los pocos que podía llamar amigo sin pensárselo mucho.

Hablaron por un breve tiempo, poniéndose al tanto con el trabajo que han estado desarrollando, hasta que llego a quien el de cabello bicolor esperaba con tanta calma.

Le vieron llegar empujando sin querer a un par de chicas y prácticamente cayendo al suelo en su intento de acercarse a la barra.

—'Oh, Mon Petit está aquí. Que tenga buena noche, Mademoiselle'— un beso sobre la mano de Bugs y este no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, cualquier mujer desearía tener a una pareja como Pepe, con toda esa caballerosidad y cariño que emanaba hasta el punto de ser asfixiante, era una lástima el que ninguna mujer u hombre tuviera jamás la oportunidad de tenerlo… ya no.

Lanzo un beso al joven de cabello azabache y piel morena, que esperaba por el francés a un par de metros de distancia, haciéndole sonrojar.

Vio a Pepe llegar hasta el, pasar un brazo por su cadera y besarlo de lleno en la boca, para después desaparecer entre la multitud.

Esos dos resultaban ser una pareja única, se llevaban de tal forma que podían levantar la envidia y celos de cualquiera….

Disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa coqueta, posó su vista sobre la bebida que el francés dejó en la barra. Llegar a casa y tener a alguien a quien llegar, alguien con quien conversar o tan siquiera esperar por ver… debería de ser… interesante, hasta lindo tal vez, pero aquello era un lujo que no se podía permitir. ¿Quién desearía estar con alguien que solo llegaba a casa a dormir? No tenía tiempo para dedicarle a una pareja, no cuando estaba en lo mejor de su carrera, no con todos aquellos actores nuevos intentando pisarle los talones y menos con Daffy a la par de él, esperando por el momento oportuno para quitarle la fama.

—'Pensé que jamás se iría'— La voz de un hombre llego hasta sus oídos.

Puede que no tuviera una relación tan estable y amorosa como la de Pepe, pero almenos podía pasar un buen tiempo divirtiéndose a costas de idiotas como el que tenía a un lado, que invadiendo su espacio personal hasta el punto en que podía sentir su aliento dar contra su mejilla.

—'Ya somos dos, Doc'— siguió el juego, fingiendo una voz femenina.

Mirándole de reojo pudo ver al joven que tenía a lado, lucia varios años menor que él y por lo tanto debía de ser igual de estúpido que lo que su edad marcaba. Cabello rubio, piel clara, ojos oscuros y una sonrisa de conquistador barata, no era su tipo para nada, pero solo era el comienzo de la noche, se desharía de él tan pronto se hartara.

Y de haber sabido la insistencia de aquel idiota, le hubiera ignorado desde el comienzo, porque ya llevaba pasada de una hora escuchándole hablar y comenzaba a cansarse de apartar aquella mano que insistía en posarse en su pierna y subir su vestido.

—'Eeeh, Doc. ¿Qué tal si desapareces? Un niño como tú no debería de estar despierto a estas horas de la noche'— intentó mantenerse en su papel, interrumpiendo con brusquedad el absurdo relato del chico, que le contaba del "importante" trabajo que desempeñaba.

—'¿Niño? Soy mayor de edad! Creí que estábamos teniendo un buen rato...'— le sintió acercarse un poco más, volviendo a poner su mano sobre la pierna de Bugs. –'Pero te entiendo, ¿quieres que vayamos a un lugar más privado?'—

—'No'— respondió cortante, manteniendo su sonrisa calmada. –'Quiero que te largues de mi vista, niño lindo'—

Una expresión de enojo se pintó por el rostro del joven, al igual que un ligero sonrojo se posaba sobre sus mejillas por la vergüenza de ser tratado de esa manera por una "mujer" que el buscaba conquistar.

Bugs frunció un poco el ceño al sentir la mano del rubio pasar a su hombro, cayendo pesada sobre este, agarrándolo con brusquedad. Sabía lo que seguiría de esto y no actuaría como una mujer indefensa, ya que en primer lugar el que estuviera vestido como una no significaba que lo fuera, además de que el vestido era suficientemente cómodo como para poder romperle la cara a un imbécil en caso de ser necesario.

Bajando un pie al suelo, ladeó su sonrisa apretando los puños, listo para lo que fuera que ocurriera y por poco se hubiera visto en vuelto en una pelea teniendo que deshacer su disfraz, de no ser por un par de manos que apartaron al rubio de él, jalándolo como si se tratara de un muñeco y tirándolo al suelo en un sonido sordo.

Palabras fueron dichas entre el "héroe" que se deshacía del idiota aquel con solo decirle un par de cosas, y el porcelana no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver de quien se trataba. Su salvador solicitado era nadie más y nadie menos que la última persona que esperaba encontrarse en un lugar como ese.

Se mordió el labio inferior con el par de dientes frontales que sobresalían de los demás, en busca de controlar su risa. Hubiera preferido involucrarse en una pelea con el rubio con tal de no ser ayudado por otro idiota como el que se sentaba ahora donde estuvo el anterior.

Siguiendo los pasos del recién llegado le vio pedir algo de tomar para después encontrarse con su mirada. Que más daba si Daffy descubría que le gustaba vestirse de chica y salir así de vez en cuando, que más daba si le decía algo o no, o si tan solo se burlaba de él, el pálidopodía manejarlo fácilmente.

—'Eeeh, Gracias por la ayuda, pero…'— no terminó de decir cuando el de cabello azabache sonrió, para su sorpresa no de manera burlona, ni arrogante… era una sonrisa que jamás se hubiera esperado ser dirigida hacia él y las palabras que le siguieron fueron más que suficientes para confirmarle que efectivamente, Daffy no le había descubierto, es másni siquiera tenía idea de que era su más odiado rival con el que hablaba, sino que el apiñonado le estaba coqueteando con una voz y una mirada que el desconocía por completo.

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Daffy's PoV**

—¿Tenias problema con ese idiota, muñeca?— Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara claramente. La observo con una mirada curiosa, era hermosa, eso no lo podía negar. A pesar de las luces tenues, podía notar ese hecho.

—Neh…Algo así, Doc— La escucho decir, haciendo que su sonrisa se suavizara un poco. Su apariencia de diva, era opacada por aquel tono tenso que poseía su voz deliciosa. No la culpaba, el sujeto anterior, prácticamente estaba manchando ese sexy vestido, con la saliva que escurría por sus labios al observarla.

De cierta manera, no lo culpaba del todo. Se veía desde lejos que era un chiquillo, hipnotizado por su belleza. Pocas veces, había visto una chica como ella, y eso que trabajaba en un medio donde las apariencias en conjunto con el contexto físico, actualmente, valían más que el talento. Pero esta mujer, era diferente, tenía una mirada exótica y un físico que fácilmente podía empujar potencialmente al anonimato, a esas chicas que se caminaban a su alrededor con ropa casi escasa.

—Su bebida señor— le dijo el hombre de la barra, haciendo que él diera un leve asentimiento.

—Dime, linda…—agrego, notando como su mirada azul por leves momentos mostro una sorpresa que él la encontró de mas. Una mujer con esa apariencia, estaba acostumbrada a recibir piropos de la población masculina, todo el tiempo— ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?— Si la respuesta era que si, no dudaría en volver nuevamente para encontrarla en ese lugar.

Tenía un aura, entintada por una calma suave, que le llamaba la atención.

—Mmm…Algunas veces…—susurro paseando la yema de sus dedos por el contorno del vaso medio lleno, que descansaba sobre la barra— ¿Y tú, guapo?— el adjetivo, en conjunto con esa picara cercanía que ella planteo ante su rostro, lo hicieron mostrar una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. La chica, sabía lo que hacía, esos movimientos sensuales, en conjunto con esos parpados decorados con sombras suaves, levemente caídos de una manera coqueta. Se lo confirmaban: No era una mocosa que aparentaba más edad, era una mujer, que sabía lo que hacía y en el lugar en donde se encontraba.

Eso ya lo había demostrado previamente con el niño anterior.

—Todos. ¡Soy el Rey de este lugar, primor!— pomponeándose un poco se reincorporo en su asiento, viendo como ella lo observaba con una mirada inquisidora. Claramente, esa era la primera vez que pisaba ese lugar, normalmente eran otras sus preferencias al salir. Pero como esta vez, no había sido ni él, ni Porky, sino Petunia, la que había elegido el lugar. Debía darse un poco de calibre en ese lugar, de mala muerte.

—Es raro que lo digas…Nunca te había visto por aquí "Rey"— una sonrisa burlona decoraban esos labios cubiertos de labial, que tentaban a besar.

—Pues la palabra "Rey" me queda corta, linda. Se podría decir que soy el dueño de este lugar. Estas hablando con el grandioso DaffyDuck, no con cualquier estúpido mortal de clase media de aquí—Su egocentrismo se mostro. Si de algo estaba orgulloso en su vida, era de su posición social y de su talento, lo demás le importaba poco y nada, pero su fama era intocable.

Era por esas razones que siempre discutía con el inútil de Bugs. Ese dientón, siempre le quería hacer ver como poca cosa estando a su lado, que su esfuerzo sobre humano, no valía para nada. Y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Su orgullo, no podía ser pisoteado por un inútil sin talento, con tendencia de roedor.

La observo por un momento, notando como ella en cambio de la sorpresa que esperaba ver, simplemente sonrio emocionada.

—¿Enserio?— Manos finas cubiertas por guantes, se posicionaron bajo su mentón, mientras sus codos descansaban sobre la barra, era una postura femenina y sensual—Dime…¿Conoces a Bugs Bunny?¡Es un grandioso artista!— Una sarcástica sonrisa se poso sobre sus labios, antes de fruncir su ceño levemente.

—Y yo que pensaba que tenías una pisca de materia gris, linda— Al instante un delineado ceño fruncido lo fulmino con la mirada, en una mirada que más que resultarle molesta, le agrado. Se veía adorable— Ese orejón, no merece ser llamado artista. Es simplemente una sombra, al lado mío, muñeca. Su fama se aferra a la mía, para ser conocido— Egocéntrico, narcisista, era él. Un suave tic se poso sobre uno de los parpados de su acompañante, desconcertándolo.

—Mira, Duck…—La vio levantarse levemente, perdiendo esa calma momentánea que tenía cuando la vio. Frunció su ceño, sin entender que le sucedía. La vio abrir sus ojos por completo, antes de que nuevamente aquel aire despreocupado cubriera su cuerpo—Eeeh…Mire, Sr. Duck. Yo creo que el señor Bunny, es un excelente artista, con talento, guapo, astuto, buen mozo, inteligente, caballeroso, y bueno con las chicas…—Una expresión de molestia sin querer, se poso sobre su rostro, hasta en esa conversación con una completa desconocida ese sujeto, venía a joderle la vida.

—Esa es solo una faceta que muestra para las cámaras, linda. No sea tonta— Gruño entre dientes, antes de rodar los ojos, al imaginar la cara de altanería que tendría ese bastardo si descubría que el ligue de su noche, estaba completamente fascinada por su presencia. La vio fruncir el ceño con molestia ante el comentario dado, no se arrepintió para nada. Los fans, de ese orejón, tenían que saber que en realidad ese sujeto era un perdedor, con aires de prepotente.

—No me interesa lo que usted diga—Cerro sus ojos, con aire que demostraba que estaba ofendida— Para mí, el señor Bunny, sigue siendo el mismo fuera y delante de las cámaras.

—Como sea, no vine a este lugar a hablar del dientón. Ya demasiado tengo con soportarlo todo los días, como para venir a hablar aquí de él— Una mirada suave se poso sobre la chica, antes de mostrar una hilera de dientes inmaculados en una suave sonrisa— Por otro lado…Te vez linda cuando te enfadas— Dejo escapar una risa entre dientes, algo ronca, que ocasionaron que por leves momentos él notara como un suave color rojizo se posara sobre esas mejillas pálidas, hasta el punto de hacerse notar por solo un par de segundos, por encima de ese rubor color rosa que decoraban esos pómulos afilados.

Bebió un trago de su bebida, regalándole un guiño coqueto. La vio correr su mirada hacia la pista de baile, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia él y observar fijamente.

—¿Has venido con alguien, guapo?— Acercándose un poco para poder escucharla mejor, noto dos cosas. La primera, su perfume era exquisito. La segunda, era que su voz sonaba suave, un deleite para su canal auditivo.

Trago suavemente, con disimulo, al observarla desde esa posición tan cercana. Su cabello era más rubio de lo que pensaba.

—Con mi mejor amigo y su novia— contesto sin más, volviendo a su posición, dando otro trago a su bebida. Aclarando su garganta un poco, pregunto—¿Y tú?

—Sola…—Dijo sin más dándole una sonrisa que le helo la piel, en un placentero y dulce cosquilleo.

—Es peligroso que una chica como tú ande sola…¿No te parece, linda?— Alzando una oscura ceja con sincera curiosidad. La vio sonreír ladeadamente, dando un suave trago a su bebida, con cuidado de que su labial no se saliera de su lugar, un guiño dedicado plenamente para él. Mientras un rostro que invadía su espacio personal.

—Soy lo bastante grande como para cuidarme solita, muñeco.— Él simplemente poso su mirada en esos zafiros que brillaban en contraste con las luces de colores que cambiaban sin cesar al compas de la música.

—Eso lo puedo notar, princesa— contesto, acortando la distancia un poco, notando al instante sus nervios visibles.

Ella podía ser una mujer, pero él también era un hombre, no estaba dentro de sus hábitos ser intimidado por nadie. Ni siquiera por una mujer como ella, que sus ojos mostraban una astucia no muy normal en una mujer.

El tema del momento comenzó a sonar, acompañado de los gritos eufóricos de las sombras que representaban a la multitud. Una pareja a su lado salió a bailar, haciendo que una risa ladeada se posara sobre su rostro.

—¿Bailamos?— tendió su mano, dándole el último trago a su bebida, permitiendo que ella tragara suavemente, con la delicadeza de una dama, su bebida.

Atrapando su mano, sintió la seda suave bajo la yema de sus manos.

—Seguro— Sus ojos recorrían esas curvas delineadas, a la vez que sus manos se entrelazaban con esos dedos enguantados.

El aroma a sudor y alcohol derramado, se notaba más en esa zona del local, donde los cuerpos se movían con soltura. Una mano tibia se posos obre su hombro, cubierto por esa camisa, mientras unos pies cubiertos por tacones, marcaban el ritmo.

No le costó seguirle la corriente, bailar para él era un simple juego de niños. Estaba dentro de su sistema, llegando al punto de poder bailar desde una movida salsa hasta el más lento y sensual tango. Sin problema, la hizo girar sobre sus pies, viendo como ese vestido pálido bailoteaba al compas de sus curvas sublimes.

La mirada azul se poso en su rostro, haciendo que él sonriera coquetamente. Al instante aquella mirada exótica, prefirió posarse en otro lugar.

Era hermosa.

Y él estaba hipnotizado con esa belleza. Aspiro con fuerza, el dulce perfume caro que descansaba su piel, al ella dar una vuelta y posarse cerca de él por un momento.

Observo su pecho pronunciado, sus labios carnosos que se ladeaban en una sonrisa picara, la mirada azulada que parecía brillar ante esa piel, en conjunto con ese cabello que aparentaba ser sedoso. Por un momento envidio ese vestido, que tocaba esa piel color porcelana, arrepintiéndose al sentir sus mejillas arder.

Simulando su sonrojo, movió su cadera un poco, atrapando esa cintura estrecha, ante el cambio de ritmo de la situación.

Soltando una risita suave, la vio acomodar un bucle que caía sobre su frente. Sin duda, no dudaría en alardear frente al orejón, de esa mujer. Ese cara de roedor, se moriría de envidia.

— **.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—**

 **Sylvester's PoV**

No era que le molestara que su pareja, coqueteara con cuanto ser se cruzara en su camino. No, eso no era lo que le molestaba. Eso ya estaba dentro de los comportamientos normales de Pepe, además del hecho que tiempo atrás él mismo se había encargado de demostrarle que le era completamente fiel. Pero eso no quitaba el que se sintiera un poco incomodo ante ello.

—Ya te dije Mon petit chaton. La Mademoiselle, es simplemente una buena amiga que me hizo compañía hasta que mon amour llegara— Un beso suave fue depositado en su mejilla, haciéndolo que al instante él sintiera sus mejillas arder.

—¡Esta bien te creo!¡Ahora apártate un poco, que esto es un lugar público!— refunfuño, fusionándose un poco con el mullido sofá en donde se sentaban.

En realidad ese lugar, brindaba la privacidad necesaria para hacer muchas cosas que en otros no. Por ejemplo, poder besarse o algo más sin que nadie lo notara debido a que las luces únicamente eran centradas a la pista de baile. Fue una mala idea, ir a ese lugar tan privado con su pareja, teniendo en cuenta lo romántico y completamente meloso que podía ser en ocasiones.

A Sylvester, no le agradaba demostrar muestras de cariño en público, ni siquiera con su antigua mujer había sido de esa manera. No estaba dentro de su personalidad orgullosa ser él, el que demostrara muestras de afecto. Era por esa razón, que en un principio de la relación fue Pepe, el que comenzó el coqueteo, y sin que él se diera cuenta, ya estaba saliendo con su pareja.

No lo malentiendan, él lo amaba. Y estaba seguro que si le dieran la posibilidad de elegir nuevamente entre un "si" y "no", estaría seguro que su respuesta seria la misma, siempre.

Siempre fue algo tímido con las mujeres, pero en cierta manera Granny le brindo la educación necesaria, como para tratarlas como si fueran delicadas hadas que con cualquier mínimo roce se quebraran, sin embargo, con Pepe fue todo lo contrario. Reprimía las ganas de escapar de él cuando se encontraban en una habitación, y poco le importaban que sus palabras sonaran hirientes.

No era algo que él hubiese deseado hacer con maldad, pero salía de manera natural. El tener una pareja femenina, no era lo mismo que tener una pareja masculina. La sociedad, tenia mal visto aquello, estaba fuera del juicio moral que le habían inculcado de pequeño.

Pero fue solamente cuestión de tiempo, para darse cuenta que la compañía de ese fanático apasionado del romance, le hacía sentir bien. Era cálido estar a su lado, escucharlo hablar o simplemente sentir su presencia coqueta allí, justo a la par de él, amando únicamente para él.

Su trabajo no le permitía, ni siquiera pasar una pisca de tiempo con su hijo. Fue por esa razón, que su mujer decidió terminar aquello por lo bueno. Él tenía un carácter fuerte, que para nada se comparaba con ese carácter calmado y compasivo que esa mujer siempre poseyó, fue cuestión para que él moviera un par de papeles para que la custodia de su único hijo quedase bajo sus manos. Ella se mudo de ciudad, y el pequeño, la visitaba todas sus vacaciones de invierno y parte quince días de sus vacaciones de verano según lo que dictaba la ley. Pepe entendía ese punto, lo apoyaba, comprendiendo su situación de padre soltero.

No era fácil, llegar todos los días a casa después de trabajar todo el día, para encontrarse con una Granny meciéndose en su mecedora, cabeceando del sueño. Mientras que un pequeño niño, dormía cálidamente bajo el refugio de las cobijas, engatusado por los cuentos suaves que la anciana le había contando antes de que el Dios Morfeo lo acogiera entre sus brazos.

La pregunta llego a su mente sin que él deseara pensarla: ¿Qué haría con su vida si algún día Granny le faltaba?

Nada, esa mujer le había dado más que un regazo cálido en el cual recostarse cada vez que llegaba a una situación crítica en su vida. Le había brindado cultura, educación y amor digno de una madre.

Pepe, le estaba dando la comprensión que el necesitaba, no discutían cuando él tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, o no podían reunirse con él por estar grabando una toma que salió mal.

Atrapo el cuello de esa camisa que traía, para atraerlo a su rostro y depositar un leve beso sobre sus labios. Necesitaba un beso, no se podía resistir, no sintiendo como sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo y su nariz fría le hacía cosquillas en su cuello. Sus ojos verdes, chocaron contra los suyos, mientras una sonrisa dulce se formaba en esos labios que siempre sabían bien.

Mimosamente Pepe acerco su rostro hacia el suyo, profundizando más el beso. Su labio inferior mordisqueo un poco el suyo, mientras un musculo húmedo invadía su boca sensualmente. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, perdidos en esos parpados pálidos que censuraban esa mirada hipnótica. Ese lugar, tentaba al pecado e incitaba a la lujuria, al deseo.

Con soltura su cuerpo termino sentado más cerca del de su pareja, sin romper el beso, una mano picara comenzaba a aventurarse por debajo de su camisa.

— ¡Sufferin´Succotash!¡Aparta tu mano!— rompió el beso, apartando las manos y el cuerpo de Pepe lejos de sí. Si seguían con eso no se podrían detener, y estaba seguro que a su pareja no le importaría pasar a otro termino ni aunque estén en un lugar público como ese. Contando que ese lugar era tan privado como reservado, de hecho la pareja más cercana se encontraba a metros de ellos, sentadas en otro sillón idéntico al suyo, no podía darle la posibilidad al francés de seguir con eso.

Una risita escurridiza choco contra su cuello, haciéndolo sonrojar aun más arrugando su ceño fruncido como auto reflejo.

—¡Pero petit chatón! Me he sentido muy abandonado por usted, este último tiempo— Lo observo incrédulo, entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

—Pero si nos vimos ayer y…¡Esta tarde! — Refunfuño contra su rostro, haciendo que una sonrisa ladeada apareciera en los labios del francés, antes de sentir como unos labios tocaban los suyos en un beso rápido.

—Pero hoy pase dos horas sin verte, petit chaton. ¡Una tortura!— exclamo, rodeándolo en un abrazo asfixiante que le quito el aire por un momento.

Sonrojado ante aquello, ladeo su rostro a un lado sin dejar de escuchar los poemas cursis que su pareja susurraba contra su oído. Sus parpados se abrieron en su totalidad, al ver como la mujer con la que anteriormente Pepe conversaba cruzo por su lado, hacia la salida.

—Pepe, ella no es…—susurro a su pareja, haciendo que este levantara la mirada de su brazo besado, para posarla sobre la rubia que corría con rapidez hacia la salida.

A metros, estético en su lugar, Daffy Duck, observaba hacia la salida con una profunda marca rojiza de labial en sus labios.

— **9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—**

 **Pepe's PoV**

Su boca se abrió en impresión y de no ser por la pregunta del moreno que le cuestionaba sobre su estado, no habría podido apartar la mirada de Daffy.

Reacomodándose en el sillón junto a su pareja, Pepe se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír normalmente, pues no existía necesidad alguna de preocupar a su "Petit Chaton" cuando no era requerido. Por lo que asintió con la cabeza y rio un poco, dispuesto a dejar el tema de lado.

Tendría que realizar una llamada más tarde, porque lo que sus ojos vieron no podía pasar desapercibido, ni como poca cosa, no cuando se trataban de esos dos individuos.

— **9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—9—6—**

 **Bugs' PoV**

Agradecía la fidelidad de su chofer, pues apenas puso un pie afuera consiguió localizarlo, estacionado no muy lejos de la entrada y esperando por él, como lo hacía todas las noches que salía.

Se quitó los tacones, no queriendo romperlos, para entonces terminar de recorrer el tramo que faltaba. Toco la ventana, el seguro de la puerta se levantó y entró rápidamente, dándole la indicación al chofer de que arrancara.

Salieron de ahí rechinando llantas y casi chocando un par de veces, pero consiguiendo hacerlo antes de que viera salir la silueta de un Daffy que miraba a todos lados, muy seguramente en busca de su "damisela" fugitiva.

La adrenalina aun no abandonaba su cuerpo y un ligero temblor sacudía sus manos levemente. No pudo evitarlo, sabía que debió apartarse cuando el juego del coqueteo comenzaba a pasar a un nivel más alto, mas no lo hizo y ahora su mente le replicaba por sus actos.

Empezó como una broma más, en la que el plan era seguirle el juego al apiñonado, para después deshacerse de su disfraz dándole a notar lo estúpido que había sido al no reconocerlo y pensar que una mujer de ese calibre se dignaría a tan siquiera hablarle. Mas sin embargo el plan no salió como esperaba, porque los actos de Daffy… esos absurdos actos, la forma en que se movía como si fuera un ave exótica mostrándole todos sus colores en busca de cortejarle, su voz e inclusive la manera en que bailaba. Despertó en él una atracción inusual, que llego al punto en que le pareció no solo atractivo, sino que lo deseó, por un momento deseo sus labios, su cuerpo y las manos que recorrían su cintura y cadera con cortesía.

Un beso salió ante su impotencia de resistir aquellos carnosos labios que le sonreían seductoramente. Lo beso y cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde para que su mente le recordara de quien se trataba. Era Daffy Duck, no otro actor que lo intentaba seducir o alguna mujer, se trataba del mismo Daffy que veía todos los días, el mismo que le gritaba y le discutía hasta por un vaso de agua, el mismo con el que competía y a quien le jugaba bromas con tal de burlarse de él.

Pasando su lengua por encima de sus labios, sintió el sabor del labial en ellos y el recuerdo de los cálidos labios del apiñonado llego a él.

Cerró sus ojos por un instante, recapitulando la manera en que sus manos tomaron el cuello de la camisa del apiñonado, para entonces plantar un beso en aquella boca que parecía querer cuestionarle algo.

Aun cuando fuera difícil tenía que aceptarlo, gozó la compañía del dueño de esos ojos verdes y le gusto la electricidad que le recorrió al besarlo. Tal vez fue la sensación de hacer algo prohibido lo que le hizo sentirse así o el hecho de que se tratara de ese alguien que siempre aborreció con tanta facilidad….

¿Por qué Daffy? Lo único que pudo cuestionarse fue esto, de todas las personas… ¿Por qué él?

Optando por dejar el tema de lado se acostó tan pronto llego a su casa, deseando que el descanso ayudara a poner sus pensamientos en orden. Después de todo… no estaba en él, el tomarse las cosas tan enserio como lo estaba haciendo.

— **9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—9—**

 **Nota de la autora /Bouffone o BouNigt/: Gracias a la hermosa y gran escritora Ashely Hewlett por aceptar hacer este fic conmigo! Me encanta la forma en la que escribe y adoro sus fics!**

 _ **Nota de la otra autora/Ashely Hewlett/: Y yo te agradezco a ti, por invitarme a hacer esto. Sabes que te considero la Diosa de Baffy, cariño, por lo que esta demás decir que amo la amanera en l**_ _ **a**_ _ **que escribes! C:**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

La música de Mozart en ocasiones, lo ayudaba a leer los libretos. Pero en esta ocasión, solamente tentaba su mirada a observar aquel místico cuadro de Henry Holiday, que colgaba sobre su pared. Era una réplica exacta hecha por un pintor italiano callejero del original, que conoció en una de sus viajes al país mientras grababa una de sus películas.

El encuentro entre Dante y Beatriz, estaba representado en unas pinceladas certeras y tan perfectas que por un momento se imaginó en el lugar del poeta, esperando a su Beatriz.

Pero solo habían dos cuestiones que lo diferenciaba, él era muchísimo más guapo y muchísimo más orgulloso. Y también estaba el hecho, que su Beatriz, no era su Beatriz, ni siquiera su nombre sabia. Lo cual lo tentaban a lanzar el libreto entre sus manos contra la pared por ser tan idiota como para no preguntarle su nombre.

El coqueteo que compartieron lo tuvo anonadado todo el baile. Mordió su carnoso labio con sus dientes inmaculados, aun sintiendo aquel dulce sabor y tanteando imaginariamente el lápiz labial sabor cereza. Ella lo había besado, antes de observarlo casi con temor y salir corriendo de ese lugar como si el Diablo mismo la estuviera persiguiendo.

Reacciono tarde al correr en su brusquedad, encontrándose con una multitud que ante sus ojos parecía una manta gris, en donde no había cabellos rubios, ni un vestido color perla o perlas azuladas que lo observaban con picardía.

Dejo el libreto sobre la pequeña mesita frente a su sofá, para dirigirse hacia la cocina, necesitaba algo para distraerse y no centrarse en la imagen de ese misterioso ente en forma de mujer, que lo asechaba desde hace dos noches. No era un santo, y más de una vez admitía haber soñado con que esos brazos pálidos cubiertos por guantes de seda que arañaban su espalada, mientras esos labios color rubí gritaban su nombre en un susurro escuchado únicamente por él.

La curiosidad siempre lo cubrió, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, el recuerdo vivo se estaba volviendo algo muy diferente a simple curiosidad por saber quién era esa mujer, estaba mutando a algo más. ¿Qué era ese estremecimiento repentino, que lo cubría al renacer aquella mirada azulada en el oscuro de su mente?

No era cariño, para que haya cariño hacia alguien, se tenía que tener una interacción que pasara un simple coqueteo y un desliz de labios. Tampoco era extrañeza, él deseo de estar al lado de alguien se conseguía a partir de una probada de compañía, confianza, ni la mujer sin nombre y él brindó más información que la necesaria, por lo que no podía definir que la extrañaba.

¿Acaso era anhelo? No. Nunca había sentido anhelo por nadie, su infancia y adolescencia fueron lo suficientemente duras como para moldear en él una persona que para lo único que sentía cariño era por sí mismo. Pero con esta mujer, fue diferente que con las demás, sintió la comprensión que le trasmitía aquella voz suave y algo ronca, la calidez de aquellos ojos que lo observaban con una astucia poco común.

Se froto su cara con sus manos con fuerza, sintiendo nuevamente aquel cosquilleo en su estomago. Era realmente estúpido pensar en el hecho de que se llegara a encaprichar con un fantasma de una noche. Pero era cierto, lo estaba.

Pasaba la mayor parte del día pensando en ella, mientras que por las noches imaginaba como seria tener esa respiración cálida golpear contra su cuello al conjunto con un cuerpo caliente que lo hacía sentir menos solo. Que besara las venas abiertas de su alma, que rogaban por compañía.

—Que estúpido eres Daffy…—Se dijo por tercera vez en dos días, abriendo el refrigerador para sacar un refresco y nuevamente centrarse en su trabajo.

Mañana seria otro día, pero esta vez ya no podría tomarse más días libres. Debían grabar, y no tendría cuartada para esconderse entre la comodidad y los recuerdos, que rodeaban las paredes de su mente, acompañándolo por las noches. En parte lo agradecía, su mente estaría distraída todo el día y ningunos ojos azules hermosamente exóticos, lo perturbarían.

Un ceño fruncido se poso sobre su perfil, ante el pensamiento que lo cubrió por unos momentos.

Debía encontrarla, esa mujer no era como para dejarla como un simple beso entremedio de sudor ajeno y música movida. Esa mujer le mostro una comprensión que lo hacían sentir acompañado, una diversión dulce que casi nadie le brindaba, la diversión del reto.

Ella demostraba ser en cada una de sus palabras bien argumentadas, una mujer que no se enamoraba sencillamente, y parecía retar al mundo simplemente con esa sonrisa ladeada que mostraba en todo momento.

Y él estaba dispuesto a aceptar ese reto.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el teléfono taladraba sus oídos, perturbando su sueño. Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, reincorporándose, lo atrapo perezosamente para observar la pantalla con una mirada cansada.

—Porky…—Dijo en modo de saludo, mientras caminaba con cierta vagancia hacia el baño de la habitación. Abriendo la ducha, regulando el agua mientras escuchaba a Porky regañarlo por estar llegando tarde. –En quince minutos estoy ahí, gordo. No te alteres. –

Y con eso corto, dejando su teléfono en un lugar seguro se sumergió bajo el agua tibia que relajaba sus músculos tensos.

Sus parpados pesados se relajaron bajo la frescura del agua. Lo necesitaba. Una noche completa con una imagen imaginaria creada por su mente, no era fácil de desvanecer simplemente abriendo sus ojos.

Con una toalla, rodeando su estrecha cintura, se seco el cabello con frenesí. Tratando de vestirse mientras rociaba colonia fuerte sobre su torso bien formado. Pantalones de vestir negros, en conjunto con una camisa del mismo color y unas zapatillas color anaranjado, era su atuendo de ese día. Aunque seguramente apenas llegue al estudio, media docena de personas harían esfumar esas prendas de vestir para remplazarlas por su traje de grabación, acompañado de una tonelada de maquillaje innecesario sobre su piel apiñonada.

Desayunando únicamente un puñado de cereales y un refresco azucarado, se subió a su limosina sin ni siquiera dirigirle los "Buenos días" a su chofer. Al hombre no le sorprendió, el señor Duck, tenía sus días de mal humor, pero dentro de todo era una persona increíble capaz de hacerlo reír simplemente con una frase corta o una acción extrovertida.

—Gracias— lo escucho decir antes de verlo adentrarse en el estudio, con su mirada puesta en el frente, mientras que un ceño fruncido decoraba ese semblante exótico.

Refunfuñando palabras en contra de todo ser que se le cruzara en su camino, continuo caminando sabiendo de memoria el camino hacia su camerino. Todo hubiese marchado bien, él una vez en soledad hubiese disminuido su enojo y aquella maliciosa sonrisa cubriría sus labios todo el día mientras grababa con Porky. Pero un ser tan despreciable como para existir, se le ocurrió ese momento del día, para joderle la existencia con esos dientes grandes y ese cabello exótico.

—Buenas— lo escucho saludar mientras una zanahoria era triturada contra sus dientes de roedor. Daffy no descartaba la idea de que los ancestros de ese dientón fueron conejos mutantes, ni siquiera descartaba la idea de que ese hombre de ojos azules era un experimentos que se había escapado de algún laboratorio de la NASA o de alguna corporación rara, para lanzarse al mundo de la fama—Neh…¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?—Ese odioso acento, en conjunto con esa calma que perturbaba sus nervios, lo hicieron rechinar los dientes, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratara. Lo odiaba tanto.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Bugs' PoV**

Muy bien… todo iba bien.

Ojos verdes lo miraban con el típico desprecio de siempre y no con aquel brillo de interés que presentaron noches atrás….

La expresión en el rostro del apiñonado le aseguraba que el odio que este tenía por él seguía vivo, ardiendo con fuerza con tan solo dirigirle la palabra y por lo mismo se permitió el sentir en verdad aquella calma que aparentaba mantener.

-'¿Qué es lo que quieres, dientón? Apártate de mi camino'- un hombro fue a dar contra el suyo, golpeándolo con el propósito de moverlo.

Aprovechando el acto, colocó su pie en el camino del apiñonado, haciendo que este se tropezara con él, mas sin embargo no consiguió del todo su objetivo de hacerlo caer, pues tras dar un par de pasos, el de cabello azabache retomo el equilibrio en su andar.

Pepe se preocupaba demasiado. Pensó para sí sin apartar su mirada del egocéntrico actor.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, siguió los pasos del pelinegro, su diversión matutina aun no terminaba.

Que el apiñonado lo reconociera… que Daffy Duck, el orgulloso e irritable actor del cual más de una vez escucho a otros quejarse, fuera lo suficientemente astuto y hábil como descubrir quién era en verdad la dama que conoció días atrás, resultaba ser una de las mayores sandeces que el francés ha dicho en años.

Por supuesto que era imposible que lo hiciera, después de todo se trataba de él y no de cualquier principiante, podría engañar hasta los ojos más hábiles si fuera necesario y el hecho de que ni siquiera el mismísimo Daffy lo haya reconocido bajo ese vestido aperlado y peluca rubia pálida, solo le reconfirmaba esto.

-'Parece que alguien se levantó del lado incorrecto de la cama.'- un ceño fruncido por parte del apiñonado y se limitó a corresponder a su mueca con una sonrisa confianzuda.

Insultos fueron lanzados contra él, y por primera vez los escuchaba más como una melodía de victoria que como lo que en verdad eran.

Ese par de días sin encontrarse con el apiñonado en el estudio, fueron más que suficientes para permitirle razonar todo de manera clara.

Lo ocurrido aquella noche en ese bar, no fue nada más, que simple lujuria del momento. Un instante de debilidad que lo llevo a besar esos tentadores labios, que de reojo veía moverse, formando palabras que no se tomaba la molestia en escuchar.

No significaba que sintiera algo por el apiñonado, ni mucho menos.

En numerosas actuaciones que le ha tocado desempeñar y los papeles que ha interpretado, más de una vez se vio en necesidad de a besar a sus compañeros, que en esos momentos se encontraban bajo el papel de sus "enemigos", y no por ello le agregaba un tipo de significado a la acción. Era solo un acto de burla, una forma más de bromear con la persona y reírse en su cara.

Lo mismo ocurrió esa noche, la única diferencia era que en vez de haber sido un acto de burla, fue uno nacido del deseo que el lugar buscaba promover y la lascivia, que el hecho de tener a un actor con la trascendencia de Daffy besando las suela de sus tacones, le había provocado.

También podía culpar a la soledad por jugarle una broma de ese tipo. Y pensar que tras haber huido del apiñonado por segundos se encontró presa del pánico por lo ocurrido, hasta el punto de creer que aquel suceso se debía a algo más profundo.

Una risilla salió de entre sus labios, haciendo enojar más al amo de los ojos verdes, quien acelerando el paso le grito que no tenía tiempo de lidiar con él, pero que sin duda lo haría mas tarde.

Deteniendo su andar, dio media vuelta, adentrando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Personas iban y venían, por lo que no le estaba permitido el darse el lujo de bajar la sonrisa apacible que tenía pintada.

No estaba siendo del todo honesto consigo mismo….

Apretando los puños dentro de los bolsillos, miro sobre su hombro dándole un vistazo más a la figura de Daffy que abría la puerta de uno de los tantos sets de grabación.

La pregunta de si las razones que buscaban justificar el beso eran únicamente esas, le seguía molestando como una piedra en su zapato. Mas sin embargo de algo si se estaba seguro, tenían que ser esas las razones no solo por lo lógico que sonaba, sino por lo utópico que sería si no lo fueran…. Después de todo Daffy y él se odiaban, todos lo sabían y el mismo era consciente de ello.

Se odiaban y ha sido así desde siempre, no había cabida para otro tipo de sentimiento entre ellos.

Deteniendo sus pensamientos referentes al actor, optó por no zambullirse más en el tema, no almenos en el trayecto de ida a la oficina dedicada al francés, quien lo cito ahí para continuar con la conversación que iniciaron por teléfono hace un par de días.

El extranjero ha sido el principal culpable de hacerlo dar tantas vueltas al tema del beso, pues de no ser por la insistencia de este y la serie de preguntas con las que no dejaba de bombardearlo, entonces habría suprimido lo ocurrido sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tras caminar por prácticamente todo el estudio, consiguió dar con la oficina de Pepe.

Viendo hacia el reloj en su muñeca, notó que para su suerte solo contaba con quince minutos para dedicarle al porcelana, antes de tener que ir a su propio set en donde estaba seguro que ya se encontrarían esperando por él. Al menos de esta manera conseguiría evitar todas las preguntas e ideas absurdas que el francés buscaba meterle en la cabeza.

Abrió la puerta sin molestarse en tocar, pues la familiaridad con el ocupante del lugar le permitía el hacer aquello sin que resultara descortés.

Mas sin embargo al ver la escena frente a él, se dijo a sí mismo que tal vez si hubiera sido una mejor idea el tocar antes, pues el francés si se encontraba ahí pero no de la manera en que esperaba encontrarlo.

En vez de estar sentando con un bonche de papeles en su escritorio, el extranjero yacía frente a este, con sus manos ocupadas dentro del pantalón del joven que tenía acorralado entre su cuerpo y el mueble, mientras que los labios durazno besaban de forma sofocante los del moreno.

Recargando su espalda contra la puerta, Bugs decidió esperar a que se separaran, viendo con diversión el espectáculo desde la distancia.

Dejando de besarse, consiguióver como el francés comenzaba a bajar sus labios por el cuello de quien ahora veía con claridad, y no le sorprendía que fuera Sylvester, de hecho hasta resultaba demasiado obvio.

Notando como los parpados del de cabello azabache se abrían, su sonrisa se amplió al ver aquellos ojos verdes que chocaron con los suyos, llenándose de pánico con tan solo verlo.

-'B-Bugs!'- Le escuchó casi gritar y el pálido rio ante la expresión de extrañeza que Pepe le dedicó a su pareja al oírlo pronunciar un nombre que no fuera el suyo en un momento como ese.

-'Eeeeh.. ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Doc?'- el francés reaccionó ante su voz, volviéndose un poco para entonces mirarle con esa sonrisa pícara de siempre.

-'Monsieur Bunny, no me esperaba que llegara tan pronto….'- el moreno intentó zafarse del agarre del porcelana, pero este lo tomó de la cintura, antes de que pudiera alejarse por completo.

-'Esta bien, Doc. Ustedes continúen, podemos hablar más tarde… a menos que no les moleste el tenerme como espectador'-

-'Para nada Monsieur'- dijo el francés justo al mismo tiempo que Sly gritaba un "Olvídalo!" como respuesta a sus palabras.

Vio a la pareja frente a él hacer un intercambio de miradas y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo a través de ellas, el extranjero soltó al pelinegro y este salió del lugar con pasos rápidos, mientras que intentaba acomodarse el pantalón en el camino.

-'Lamento haberlos interrumpido, Doc'- Se acercó al francés con pasos lentos, tras escuchar al moreno salir.

-'No tiene de que preocuparse, Monsieur Bunny. Mon Petit Chaton ya se tenía que ir de todas maneras, por mi culpa acabara llegando media hora tarde'- rio ligeramente. –'Pero no lo cité aquí a hablar de mí. Ahora dígame… ¿Qué planea hacer?'-

Los ojos miel lo observaron con un toque de seriedad.

En realidad no tuvo que pensar mucho en lo que haría, pues ahora que se presentó la oportunidad de conocer un lado de Daffy que nunca antes había visto dirigido hacia él, una idea se ha ido formulado en su mente. ¿Sería tan malo jugar con los sentimientos del apiñonado? Si pudo hacerlo besar el piso por el (o mejor dicho ella) una vez, entonces hacerlo de nuevo seria cosa fácil.

La llamaría su broma perfecta una vez que tuviera todas las piezas en su lugar y moviéndose como deberían. Pero primero estaba lo principal, que era verificar que el interés del apiñonado siguiera ahí, saber que era lo que pensaba de aquella chica misteriosa que se le presentó una noche en ese bar.

Era ahí donde entraba el porcelana y más que el porcelana, necesitaría de la ayuda de la pareja de este…

-'Hacer que "Violett" lo vea de nuevo, obviamente'- sonrió con malicia tras decir el nombre que solía usar cada vez que se vestía de mujer, mientras se sentaba una silla cercana.

La expresión de sorpresa por parte del francés le tentó a burlarse de él.

-'Creí que solo le diría la verdad'- siguiéndolo con la mirada lo vio caminar hasta el otro lado del escritorio, sentandose en la silla que pertenecía únicamente al francés.

-'Decirle la verdad suena aburrido, Doc. Ni siquiera me reconoció ni sospechó nada, le das demasiado crédito a la astucia de ese "pato" loco.'- desde su lugar consiguió ver la expresión pensativa de Pepe. –'Solo es por diversión. Sabes cuantas mujeres han sufrido por culpa suya, darle una prueba de su propio veneno parece ser lo más justo ¿No lo crees, Doc?'- recargo sus codos sobre el mueble, arrimándose más hacia este.

-'No creo que usted sea el más apropiado para juzgarlo. Ustedes dos parecen competir en ese ámbito. Pero aun así debo recordarle Monsieur Bunny que pasó una buena noche con Monsieur Duck, aun cuando haya sido bajo un atuendo femenino y su forma de interactuar se haya visto afectada por esto… no podrá negarme que le llego a parecer entretenido e inclusive gusto de ese lado tan desconocido que tiene el "pato" loco.'- Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco al escuchar las palabras del porcelana. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle contado tanto sobre lo ocurrido en esa noche –'Puede que la broma le salga contraproducente. Quien sabe, hasta es posible que se acabe enamorando de Monsieur Duck'- Una carcajada salió por si sola tras las últimas palabras.

Al parecer el francés se había olvidado de quien era. Era Bugs Bunny, ninguna broma le salía contraproducente. Puede que en su momento haya gustado de la compañía del apiñonado por unos minutos, mas sin embargo eso fue bajo una ocasión completamente diferente. Esta vez tendría un fin en mente que lo guiara a obtener lo que buscaba.

-'Enamorarme de "el gran Daffy Duck"'- dijo esto con un tono afeminado y burlón. –'No pasara de una sencilla broma. Pero para esto necesito de un favor de tu parte'- Vio al extranjero alzar una ceja de forma inquisitiva. –'en realidad no es de tu parte, Doc. Sino de parte de tu "Petit Chaton". El y Daffy se llevan bien ¿No es así?'-

La expresión del francés cambio por completo convirtiéndose en una mirada de sospecha, con el ceño un poco fruncido y en lugar de su típica sonrisa seductora, se encontraba una ligera mueca.

-'Demasiado bien. Pero Monsieur Bunny si lo que quiere es que Mon Petit Chaton haga algo contra Monsieur Duck, créame que….'-

-'No precisamente'- le interrumpió, viendo de reojo hacia su reloj. –'Solo necesito que haga unas cuantas preguntas. Conociendo a Daffy no tardara nada en soltar la sopa'- un guiño de su parte y el porcelana seguía viéndolo con inseguridad.

-'Podría preguntarle pero no le aseguro nada, Monsieur'-

Tras escuchar esto se puso de pie, se despidió del francés y salió de la oficina con una sonrisa bien plantada en su rostro.

Un juego en el cual podría mantener su mente ocupada, sonaba como la forma perfecta de pasar el tiempo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

 **SlyPov**.

Trago con pesadez, tratando de calmar su sonrojo antes de ingresar al set. Si ya de por sí, notar la sonrisa burlona que le dio Bugs, fue realmente penoso, el escuchar las bromas que le darían ese demonio con mirada de ángel, era mucho peor.

Piolín tenía algo que lo sacaba de las casillas que simplemente era imposible no tenerlo en frente y luchar contra el deseo de atrapar su pequeño cuello para asfixiarlo.

El niño rubio, llego frente a él sonriendo ladeadamente, antes de acercar sus labios hacia su rostro con completa confianza. Hacía años que trabajaban juntos, y ese joven de mirada azulada siempre se comporto de la misma manera con él.

-¿Qué pasa, lindo gatito?- Aquel apodo lo hizo fruncir el ceño molesto.

-¿Qué te interesa a ti, canario?- Su apariencia aniñada, así como aquellos rubios mechones color oro, lo habían hecho ganar aquel apodo al mismo tiempo en que a él comenzaron a compararlo con un gato, ante su mirada felina y sus cabellos siempre desordenados.

El de ojos azules sonrió con una inocencia que claramente no tenía. Ocasionado que él apretara sus labios con fuerza, sabiendo a lo que se refería: Su rostro estaba tan rojo que fácilmente se podía comparar con una rojiza manzana en plena maduración.

El hecho de que Bugs, los descubrieran en esa situación con Pepe, difícilmente se lo sacaría de su cabeza por el resto de la semana. E inclusive, el verlo observar aquello con tanta calma, le hicieron reprimir un gruñido entre dientes. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Pero confiaba el de ojos azules, él jamás andaría repartiendo chismes o contando cosas ajenas en el estudio, no era su estilo, el de cabello ceniciento tenía muchas cosas en su agitada vida, como para dedicarse a esparcir las intimidades de los demás. Podría ser posible que Daffy lo haga, era más el estilo del morocho reírse de la vergüenza ajena, pero no del de ojos azules y más considerando que era el mejor amigo de Pepe, del que hablaban.

-¿Por qué tan sonrojado, lindo gatito?- Pregunto burlón, ganándose que una mirada verlo lo fulminara con fiereza.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia, pajarraco!- Al instante recibió un sonoro beso burlón en su mejilla, para luego ver como el pequeño joven corría hacia el director avisando su llegada.

La tarde en el set, paso lento. Sobre todo porque tuvieron que grabar nuevamente varias escenas, cuando él accidentalmente se le caían las cosas o soltaba palabrotas al confundirse con el dialogo o al caerse tratando de atrapar a ese rubio.

Dispuesto a irse a casa, para por fin pasar tiempo con su hijo y Granny. La figura esbelta que venía hacia él lo hizo levantar su mirada de sus torpes pies para enfrentar su mirada verde contra aquella que fácilmente podría hacerse pasar como al de un hermano perdido que fue separado de su lado al nacer. Una sonrisa burlesca cubría sus labios generosos, mientras aquella piel apiñonada parecía brillar con más intensidad ante las sonrisas que se posaban en su rostro.

-¡Hola gatito!-Saludo atrapando su cuello con fuerza, para luego despeinar su cabello con fuerza. Era el mismo tacto brusco que él siempre tenía hacia sí.

-Hola pato loco- Escupió ganándose que lo liberara para pararse frente a él con las manos a cada lado de su cadera.

-Mira lo que tengo- Mostro ante su rostro tres entradas color rosa. No tardo mucho en reconocer el logotipo que cubrían la parte superior de las mismas. Su hijo se había encargado de hacerle saber toda la semana que deseaba ir a ese parque de diversiones que había abierto en el centro de la ciudad, pero debido al éxito que había tenido ante sus extravagantes juegos la venta de entradas era limitada y muy difíciles de conseguir.

Le había comentado a Daffy los malabares que estaba haciendo para conseguir una miserable entrada. Pero como siempre la mala suerte velaba por él, volviendo sus posibilidades desastrosas. No se imagino que el de ojos claros, tomara cartas en el asunto obteniendo tal cosa.

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?-No pudo evitar preguntar. Daffy en ocasiones lograba las cosas que quería de una manera oscura y poco fiable, no quería meter a su hijo en esto si esas entradas estaban siendo obtenidas de una manera poco fiable, ni siquiera él se arriesgaría a aceptarlas.

-Porky me las regalo-Confeso con una sonrisa amplia-Bueno…en realidad él quería que acompañara a él y a Petunia al parque…Pero entendió las razones- soltó en un murmullo escuchado solamente por él. Volvió su mirada hacia Syl que lo observaba en silencio.- Me dijiste que el enano quería ir al parque…¿Qué te parece si lo llevamos esta tarde?. Ya termine de grabar por lo que iré a buscar unas cosas a mi camerino y nos encontramos en la entrada…¿Te parece?- Daffy se veía tan animado, que no pudo negarse. Además, quería pasar

tiempo con su hijo.

Y estaba completamente seguro que el niño, estaría de acuerdo en pasar una tarde con ellos. Por alguna manera, su hijo tenía cierta fascinación por su "Tío Daffy", debido a que siempre lo hacia reír con sus historia o su torpeza, debido a esto, no pasaba oportunidad para verlo o hablar con él. Nunca entendería aquella atención que le ponía, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, Daffy era buena persona. Muy en el fondo, lo era.

-Está bien. Pero no te pagare la comida-Acepto, viéndolo guiñarle un ojo antes de seguir con su camino.

-Yo pongo la entrada, tú la comida, gatito. –Escucho que le grito.

Paso hacia su camerino, deteniéndose en el acto al notar la presencia que se encontraba allí, basto únicamente un segundo para tener a un francés apegado a su cuello en un abrazo sofocante, mientras besos suaves eran esparcidos por todo su rostro.

-¡Oh, mon amour!¡Lamento tanto que Monsieur Bunny, nos haya interrumpido!-Busco aire con desesperación al verse liberado del atrape efusivo, respiro con rudeza, la colonia fuerte de su pareja, no ayudaba mucho en esos momentos haciendo que por leves momentos se sintiera mareado.

-Descuida…De todos modos, necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que me dejes sin la capacidad de caminar bien-Soltó sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al decir aquello, recibió un buen regaño por parte del director por haber llegado tarde, y eso se lo cobraría.

Una sonrisa coqueta por parte de él, antes de sentir como unos labios atrapaban los suyos en un beso suave que por leves momentos lo hicieron cerrar sus ojos y atrapar aquellos hombros tonificados, ocultos tras ese traje negro.

-¿Quiere terminar lo que dejamos, Petit Chaton?- la idea era tentadora, en verdad lo era. Pero la imagen de su hijo lo hizo apartarlo de su cuerpo un poco, con cuidado. Para luego plantear un casto beso sobre la comisura de esos labios rojizos.

-Lo siento…Pensaba pasar el resto de la tarde con mi hijo. Hace un momento Daffy me ofreció entradas para el parque de diversiones. Quiero pasar tiempo con él.-Lo vio fruncir levemente el ceño antes de notar cómo se mordía la mejilla para no decir algo.

Tal vez en ocasiones, e inclusive en el pasado, era distraído por naturaleza, pero con Pepe era diferente. Sabia reconocer cada gesto o pensamiento que pasaba por la cabeza de él, era algo que se dio con el tiempo.

Lo leía como un libro abierto.

-¿Qué sucede?-No pudo evitar preguntar, atrapando ese mentón afilado con un par de dedos, para que lo mirara a los ojos. El francés simplemente sonrió suavemente plantando un beso suave sobre su nariz roja.

-Nada, Petit Chaton, simplemente lo extrañare el resto del día- Aquello ocasiono que sus mejillas ardieran. Su novio, podía ser tan cursi en ocasiones, que lo hacía sentir tan avergonzado al ser el perteneciente de ese amor expresado.

-Solo son unas horas. Prometo llamarte cuando volvamos a casa- Pepe poso sus ojos en él antes de sonreír ladeadamente.

-Cambiando de tema…¿Usted puede hacerle un par de preguntas a Monsieur Duck, por favor?-Una delineada ceja se alzo ante esto, mientras sentía como las manos de su pareja nuevamente se posaban sobre su cintura atrayéndolo a su cuerpo caliente.

-¿Preguntas?¿A qué se debe?- Pregunto curioso, Pepe nunca le había pedido nada con respecto a Daffy, es más ni siquiera preguntaba sobre su relación con el actor.

-Pues vera…Tengo una buena amiga que está muy interesada en él. Por lo que me pidió si podía averiguar ciertos detalles de su vida privada…No me sorprendería que este tan desesperada, Monsieur Duck, en ocasiones suele dar esa imagen de incansable- Acoto enredando sus largos dedos por entre esos cabellos revueltos, en una caricia suave que por leves momento lo hicieron oprimir un ronroneo involuntario que bailoteaba en su garganta.

-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?- Pregunto secamente deteniendo su mano, para atraparla entre las suyas y alejarlas de su cuerpo, con un sexy sonrojo que ocasiono que una estremecimiento cubriera la columna vertebral del francés, sin que él lo sepa.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Pepe's Side.**

" _Las preguntas serán sencillas, Doc. Nada de qué preocuparse"_

Esas fueron las palabras que Monsieur Bunny le dijo interceptándolo en su camino al camerino de su pareja.

Y sabía que no debería de contribuir en la errática broma que el pálido deseaba hacer, pues el jugar con las personas lo encontraba como algo de mal gusto, mas sin embargo no era como si tuviera la oportunidad de negarse, al menos no después de todos aquellos favores que el de cabello plata le ha hecho. Favores que en años anteriores iban desde sacarlo de líos con novios celosos que buscaban lincharlo por coquetearle a sus novias, hasta permitirle pasar noches enteras hablando de lo enamorado que estaba de ese joven moreno, cuyos ojos verdes parecían incapaces de tomarlo en cuenta en ese tiempo.

Pero no significaba que forzaría a su "Petit Chaton" a hacer aquellas preguntas a Monsieur Duck, tal como le volvió a repetir a Bugs, solamente se lo preguntaría y eso sería todo. Si al escuchar las preguntas su pareja decidía que no quería tener nada que ver con ello, entonces el pálido tendría que disculparlo por no poder serle de ayuda.

Sonriendo débilmente observo el sonrojo en el rostro bronceado de su amado, antes de recordar que este le había preguntado algo.

-'Unas que serán de ayuda para mi amiga. Son solo dos preguntas, Mon amour.'- Acaricio su mejilla en un gesto cariñoso. Notando la expresión de confusión en el rostro de su pareja decidió proseguir con la explicación. –'¿Recuerda a la dama que vio salir corriendo del lugar al que fuimos hace dos noches?'-

-'¿La rubia con la que hablabas cuando llegue?'- preguntó tras hacer memoria por unos segundos. –'¿Ella es tu misma amiga que está interesada en Daffy?'- sonaba impresionado por el solo pensamiento de que algo como eso fuera posible.

-'Oui, Mon amour. Y las preguntas que me pidió que le realizaran son 1. Si le ha ocurrido algo interesante últimamente. En caso de que Monsieur Duck prosigue a contarle sobre ella entonces seguirá con la siguiente pregunta 2. Si le gustaría volver a verla. Eso sería todo.'- Viendo aquellos ojos verdes entrecerrarse, por un segundo pensó que su pareja se negaría a cumplir su pedido, mas sin embargo la expresión de desinterés lo tomo por sorpresa.

-'¿Solo eso? ¿Solo quieres que le pregunte eso? Pepe, hasta tu podrías preguntárselo. Sufferin Succotash y yo que pensé que sería algo más importante!'- le escuchó replicar, apartándose de el para entonces disponerse a recoger unas cuantas cosas en su camerino. –'Pero Daffy no sabe que la conoces ¿Cierto?'- las gemas verdes lo miraron por sobre el hombro de su dueño.

-'No, Monsieur y no creo necesario que lo sepa'- Bugs no habíamencionado nada sobre decirle a Monsieur Duck, que él era amigo de aquella "mujer" misteriosa que lo beso hace un par de días, por lo que resultaba mejor no comentar nada respecto a esto. –'Entonces Mon amour… ¿Le hará las preguntas?'- acercándose al moreno, rodeo su esbelto torso abrazándolo por detrás, mientras colocaba un beso a la altura de sus cervicales.

-'Si, como dije Pepe, no es algo…'- sin permitirle terminar, se apresuró a tocar esos atractivos labios con los suyos una vez más, acariciando por unos instantes el labio inferior antes de apartarse, liberando a su pareja de su abrazo.

-'Gracias, Mon Petit Chaton'- sonriéndole con calidez, pudo ver aquellas mejillas enrojecer una vez más.

-'De nada…'- le escucho soltar algo avergonzado por el beso, antes de despedirse, llevándose consigo un libreto y el maletín donde llevaba otra serie de hojas.

Era una completa lastima el que tuviera que irse, pues sin pensárselo dos veces se habría dispuesto a seguir besando esos dulces labios, se hubiera deshecho de aquella fina ropa hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo y lo habría vuelto suyo una vez más sin tomar en cuenta lo apropiado del lugar… pero no importaba, tendrían oportunidad de hacerlo después algún otro día.

Por ahora le permitiría partir con la única persona con quien estaba dispuesto a compartir el cariño de su Petit Chaton, el único por el que aceptaba ser cambiado y puesto en segundo plano. Pues sabía bien que para su pareja no existía persona más importante en su vida que aquel pequeño niño, el cual, para su descontento, no ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer formalmente aun.

Le ha visto en fotografías, y a distancia en las pocas veces que Sylvester lo ha llevado consigo en el carro para pasar a dejarle o recoger algo rápido a su casa o cancelar alguna cita debido a un compromiso con el pequeño.

Hasta cierto punto lo entendía, pues aun cuando llevaban bastante tiempo saliendo, el que se conocieran implicaría algo más grande e importante. No que fuera a ser presentado como la pareja de su Petit Chaton frente al pequeño, aunque sea la verdad, no le parecía factible el que ese título saliera a la luz ante el hijo del moreno, mas sin embargo cuando aquello ocurriera… aunque solo se quedara bajo el termino de ser un buen amigo de Sylvester, por lo menos para él tendría un significado mayor a solo conocer a aquel niño por pura formalidad.

Soltando un suspiro salió del camerino de su pareja, cerrando la puerta con llave como este le había pedido.

Aquel era un tema que aún no se atrevía a discutir con su Petit Chaton y no le tocaba a él mencionar. Por lo que simplemente seguiría haciendo lo de siempre, dándole todo su amor y comprensión…

Dejando eso de lado, permitió que una sonrisa no muy segura se plantara en sus labios, le tendría una buena noticia que dar a Monsieur Bunny para cuando lo viera el día siguiente. Puede que solo haya sido cosa suya el preocuparse tanto por involucrar a su pareja pidiéndole hacer preguntas tan normales y sencillas….

Aunque tratándose del pálido era posible que hasta esas preguntas tan simples tuvieran un objetivo más valioso.

 **-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

 **Nota de la autora /BougNigt/: Gracias a las personas que se han dispuesto a leer este fic y que han comentando!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Wile PoV**

Mallas de compresión de una coloración tierra con ligeros toques anaranjado oscuro, que fácilmente se revolvía entre el tono café. Shorts azul cielo,más o menos a la mitad de sus muslos, una playera del mismo azul con mangas azul marino que se ajustaban a la forma de sus brazos y llegaban hasta sus muñecas, y unos tenis a la medida puestos sobre aquellos pies que no dejaban de moverse con tal velocidad que apenas y se podía creer que pisaran el suelo.

Los colores en si eran intensos y lastimaban su vista por el reflejo del sol en ellos, mas esto le daba lo mismo, pues si cerraba los ojos aunque fuera un momento lo perderíade vista en solo segundos.

Poniéndose en posición ante su aproximación, estaba listo por emprender la carrera.

Tal vez Bugs no se equivocaba… tal vez si se había vuelto una obsesión, pero ¿Qué podía decir en su defensa? Era un científico y como tal no podía simplemente dejar de lado un proyecto, no hasta que su teoría se comprobara y consiguiera los resultados deseados. Todo era cuestión de tiempo, esfuerzo y mucha dedicación que llevaba de la mano perseverancia.

Paso frente a él, levantando una nube de humo tras sus pies, debido a la arcilla que pintaba el camino apto para correr.

Fue entonces cuando se echó a correr tras de él, sonriendo como un maniaco por la firme confianza le que tenía a su nuevo experimento a probar. Las pastillas que reciénconsumió eran producto de una nueva creación en el laboratorio Acme, lo único que faltaba antes de sacarlas al mercado era probarlas y que mejor "conejillo de indias", que el mismo.

Si sus cálculos no le fallaban, las píldorastenían que estar haciendo efecto en menos de un segundo.

Un fuerte estremecimiento pasó desde la punta de su pie hasta sus hombros, sacudiendo su cuerpo con un ligero temblor. La sensación de energía le abarcó en décimas de segundo, colocándose en sus piernas con tal intensidad que por un segundo le pareció que sus vasos sanguíneos no resistirían aquella fuerza con la que su sangre comenzaba a circular.

Apretando los dientes y manteniendo esa sonrisa macabra, miro hacia su objetivo que en esos pocos segundos, había puesto ya una brecha de por lo menos cien metros entre ellos. El desgraciado iba másrápidode lo nomral este día, mas sin embargo eso no importaba, lo alcanzaría en un segundo.

Acelerando el movimiento de sus piernas, estas se sentían ligeras como si su peso no les afectara en absoluto. Un poco más de velocidad y otro tanto más, le sirvió para comprobar la eficiencia antes de llevar el producto al límite sin apartar los ojos del joven.

En cuestión de dos segundos ya se encontraba corriendo a tal velocidad que si miraba a sus piernas estas apenas se distinguían. Y fiel a su predicción el nuevo ritmo le llevo a cortar la distancia entre ellos hasta dejarlo detrás del corredor.

Podía pasarlo, solo necesitaba másenergía, pasar al nivel extra que todo producto estaba diseñado a dar.

Incrementando la velocidad una vez más, consiguió hacerlo, pasando junto al chico. Sonriendo victorioso miro a su costado para observar la cara de ese molesto retador, viendo la cabeza de este alzarse alejado la gorra, azul intenso, de su visión para permitirle ver su rostro. Pero contrario a lo esperado, una amplia sonrisa entre infantil y juguetona le fue dada, en lugar de aquella expresión de completo enojo y frustración que deseaba encontrar.

Labios se partieron y una lengua rojiza salió de entre ellos formando un gesto aniñado de burla.

Sin poderlo evitar su ceño se frunció, saliendo de ese estado de estupefacción en que la sonrisa de su objetivo lo había puesto.

Y se hubiera puesto manos a la obra, le habría tomado del brazo o hablado para decirle que sus experimentos no eran una basura como probablemente pensaba y que ahora que lo tenía "atrapado" podría obligarlo a decirle cual era ese estúpido secreto o mecanismo que tenía su cuerpo que lo hacía correr como si fuera un caballo de carreras, pues era algo inhumano que debía de tener una razónlógica.

Mas sin embargo para su desgracia… como siempre ocurría, como cada detestable vez que estaba por atraparlo acontecía… algo salió mal. El plan malévolo del destino que le prohibía ganar, hizo su jugada, impidiéndole volver su mirada al frente en el tiempo correcto para ver la curva que se aproximaba.

Su pie dio contra el borde que delimitaba el camino, borde que no vio por tener sus ojos puestos en los azul celeste del corredor. Tropezándose intento recuperar su balance, solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la pista provista para correr, sino que fuera de esta, donde una empinada bajada llena de árboles, rocas y arbustos espinosos, lo llevo a tropezar nuevamente hasta hacerlo caer.

Giro sin control, tanto por la pronunciada bajada, como por la velocidad que llevaba y como si aquello no hubiese bastado, acabo por caer en una considerable cantidad de agua encharcada que agrego el toque final a su desgracia.

Se quedó ahí por nos segundos, resintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo por la baja de adrenalina y el desconsuelo de otro intento fallido. Lo único que lo reconfortaba era que a esas horas del dia no solía haber mucha gente que fuera testigo de su fracaso.

Tras un par de minutos llevo sus manos al suelo, harto de estar en ese húmedo y maloliente charco, y brazos acostumbrados a salir al rescate cada vez que tenía que levantarse después de un fallo como aquel, le permitieron erguirse primero, antes de ponerse de pie.

Los efectos de las pastillas parecieron haberse extinguido ya, pues ahora sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, incapaces de tan siquiera llevar su propio peso correctamente y mucho menos de caminar.

Soltando un suspiro dio un vistazo a su cuerpo.

Al menos nada estaba roto esta vez, solo tenía raspones, cortaduras y golpes que rápidamente tomaban la coloración propia de un hematoma.

Pasando una mano por sobre su rostro, sintiendo el ardor de una herida abierta en su mejilla, poso su mirada sobre el camino de arcilla metros arriba, confirmando lo esperado. Su objetivo no estaba ahí.

Apretando los dientes se dispuso a caminar, decidido a dejar sus intentos de "atrapar" al corredor por lo que restaba del día.

Consiguiendo regresar al camino marcado, se preguntó a sí mismo la razón por la que seguía con esto. ¿Por qué tomarse tantas molestias en preparar un plan y esperar horas bajo el sol esperando por su presencia?

Deteniéndose por un segundo, sacudió la ropa con sus manos, deseando quitar la tierra de esta.

Entonces lo sintió, una punzada en su costado, como si alguien le hubiese picado con un dedo.

Volvió su mirada hacia el lado del que parecía haber provenido, pero no había nadie.

-'Beep Beep'- Escucho del lado contrario, viniendo en forma de un murmullo que pegaba contra su cuello en un aire cálido.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y sintió el vello de sus brazos y todo su cuerpo en general, encresparse.

Esa absurda broma interna que con el tiempo han desarrollado, bastaba para recordarle la razón por la cual seguía haciendo aquello.

Se giró sobre sus talones lo másrápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitió, pero tan pronto lo hizo el joven de gorra azul ya estaba corriendo nuevamente, alejándose con largas zancadas y una risilla propia de un niño.

Sintió el calor colarse a sus mejillas, mientras llevaba su mano al lugar en su cuello donde sintió aquellas palabras quemarle. Mirando al chico correr a lo lejos, decidió que debería de volver a casa y alistarse para ir a trabajar. No teníamás tiempo de sobra para perseguirlo por segunda vez ese día, pero por lo menos se podría tomar un minuto para admirarlo en secreto….

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **RoadrunnerPoV**

No lo podía evitar, no mientras lo estuviera viendo. Salía natural en él, yendo contra su voluntad de simplemente ignorarlo.

Corriendo como si sus energías fueran renovadas por la presencia de ese extraño personaje, se sentía correr en las nubes, deseando demostrar de lo que era capaz con tal de que esos ojos cafés no se apartaran de él.

Comprendía que no estaba bien, y no resultaba común en el hacer algo como eso, pero tratándose de aquella persona… las cosas cambiaban.

No necesitaba alardear, pues el mismo era consciente de lacapacidad que su cuerpo tenia, podía correr por horas y horas, y sencillamente no se cansaba, hasta al contrario, parecía que sus fuerzas regresaban con cada kilómetro que recorría. Pero la necesidad de demostrárselo a " _él_ " también, daba contra su mente y cuerpo, forzándolo a pavonearse frente aaquella figura _._

Todo empezó como una simple coincidencia que dos extraños dejarían pasar sin tomarla en cuenta. Más sin embargo entre ellos fue distinto.

Se encontraron en el parque que usaba para entrenar a diario. Iba ahí temprano en la mañana, en tiempo a medio día y tarde en la noche, y cuando lo vio mirándolo con esa expresión de impresión y sumo interés, en vez de alejarse como otros hubieran hecho, comenzó a acercarse, atraído por la apariencia desordenada y hasta sediosa de su perseguidor.

Esa primera vez que se vieron corrió durante tanto tiempo que le pareció haber roto su propia marca y cada hora que invirtió en ello, su "admirador" se quedó sentado, viéndolo pasar, mientras escribía de vez en cuando algo en una pequeña libreta.

Pasaron las semanas y cada día estaba "él" ahí, sentado en el mismo lugar viéndolo pasar y escribiendo algo que el ignoraba por completo.

Entonces un día ocurrió. Su "admirador" comenzó a seguirlo, primero corriendo deprisa como si deseara alcanzarlo para algo en especial, acelerando tanto que por unos segundos consiguió estar a la par suya antes de chocar con otro corredor. La segunda vez que le vio intentar sobrepasarlo, por poco y lo hizo, solo que con una notable trampa en la que usaba un tipo de propulsor para acelerar su correr… trampa que termino por salirse control y hacerlo correr fuera de la pista, acabando por chocar contra una roca gigante que adornaban el paisaje.

Hubo un tercer intento, un cuarto y un quinto… y para el décimo comenzó a perder la cuenta, pues esto se estaba convirtiendoen una competencia, una carrera diaria en la que su antiguo admirador y ahora perseguidor, buscaba desesperadamente atraparlo.

Por supuesto que investigo sobre el en esas primeras semanas en las que lo estuvo observando correr, después de todo no era como si el tener a alguien viéndote a diario fuera muy normal, y lo que descubrió hizo de ese personaje desalineado, alguien más interesante aun.

El dueños de los cabellos café, tenía un nombre poco común Wile E. Coyote, era considerado un genio dentro del ámbito científico, un inventor de primera y la cabeza del centro de investigación y desarrollo tecnológico y científico de la compañía ACME.

No lo hubiera creído si la fuente donde obtuvo dicha información no fuera suficientemente confiable, pues a simple vista el genio no daba la apariencia de ser alguien importante. Parecía un vago, alguien más del montón, con esos ojos café que con el sol daban hasta una coloración ámbar, un rostro notablemente varonil, propio de alguien de su edad, acompañado de una corta barba poco crecida por solo algunos días sin rasurar, cabello dejado crecer probablemente debido a falta de interés, sonrisa desconcertante que era capaz de ahuyentar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente y la usual expresión entre cansada e irritada que siempre llevaba lo hacía ver como alguien de carácter difícil de manejar.

Sin duda hacia honor a su apellido.

¿Qué era lo que quería ese genio con él? Parecía claro después de haberle visto observarlo durante tanto tiempo, y debía de asegurarle que no era el primero que se acercaba con la intensión de preguntar sobre su capacidad "inhumana" de correr tan rápido durante tanto tiempo.

¿Por qué le dejaba hacerlo? ¿Por qué no solo negarse a contestar cualquier pregunta? No era como si tuviera algún secreto o le importara un comino el que su cuerpo tuviera algo diferente y especial. Le gustaba correr y era bueno en ello, eso era todo lo que le interesaba.

Lo único que le impedía decirle esto a aquella persona que ahora se alejaba adolorida por la caída recién sufrida, era el hecho de que resultaba interesante el ver su tenacidad tan aferrada a querer alcanzarlo aun cuando fallara una y otra vez.

Bajando la velocidad de su correr se dispuso a mirarlo marchar, viéndole subir a un carro sencillo que tampoco daba a notar que fuera un genio andando, para después escuchar la maquina rugir y partir.

Sonrió juguetonamente, despidiéndose en silencio del "coyote" que se iba.

Los meses han pasado, nunca se han hablado ni una sola vez, solo el "Beep Beep" burlón que usaba para asemejar al claxon de un carro y darle a notar el indiscutible fracaso, era lo más que ha llegado a comunicarse con él, y más sin embargo sentía conocerlo a la perfección.

Puede que solo fuera el tiempo que llevaban enredados en aquel juego de persecución, pero no negaría que resultaba ser el mejor momento del día el verlo poner en marcha su plan una vez más como siempre solía hacerlo.

Le agradaba aquel científico con cara y apellido de coyote, y más allá de agradarle… le gustaba el tenerlo cerca, aun cuando resultaba desconsolador el que solo se vieran en aquel lugar.

Sin darle mas importancia, siguio corriendo. Solo lo haria por una hora mas, antes de irse.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Daffy pov**

Toco varias veces la bocina antes de ver las dos figuras salir de la casa, mientras la vocecita chillona e infantil llegaba a sus oídos, proveniente del niño que indagaba con preguntas y halagos a su padre mientras caminaban a su auto.

Se estiro un poco hacia atrás, hasta abrir la puerta trasera para facilitarle el acceso al pequeño. Que al ínstate con ayuda de su padre subió al asiento, antes de saltar hacia él y abrazarlo por el cuello en un abrazo efusivo.

-¡Hola tío Daffy!¡Mi papito lindo, me dijo que hoy me ibas a llevar al parques de diversiones!...¿Sabes? Yo adoro el parque de diversiones, con todas las palomitas, algodones de azúcar, todo esos juegos y…-Él poso un dedo sobre esos labios para que se callara de una vez. En ocasiones la manera tan hiperactiva de hablar del pequeño lo sorprendía y alteraba a la vez, era como tener un Porky que hablaba a cien kilómetros por hora, sin tartamudear, haciéndote difícil mantener el hilo de conversación que tenía en la conversación.

Pero a pesar de eso, aceptaba que el pequeño Sylvester tenía una inteligencia digna para un niño de más edad, sin duda pasar tanto tiempo con Granny le había adherido a su mente inocente una sabiduría propia de un mocoso de más edad.

-Enano, te llevare al parque de diversiones si cierras la boca y disfrutas del paisaje. En _silencio_ \- resalto la última palabra, logrando que esos ojos tan iguales a los de su padre, lo observaran con entendimiento.

-Abróchate el cinturón, hijo- Cuidadosamente, el de mirada felina lo sentó nuevamente sobre el asiento, colocándole perfectamente la seguridad necesaria.

En silencio, Daffy lo observaba por el espejo retrovisor, haciendo que una ligera sonrisa saliera de sus labios al ver como pacientemente su amigo contestaba a las preguntas que su pequeño clon le articulaba. Era en cierta parte gracioso, la manera en la que Sly tenía la paciencia suficiente como para escuchar atentamente a su hijo, pero no para soportar dos minutos sin intentar matar a Piolin.

Sin duda, si a él le dieran a elegir entre alguna persona más en el mundo, ya sea su pareja o alguien más, y ese mocoso que no paraba de hablar en el asiento trasero, elegiría sin dudar a su pequeña copia. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer que no vacilaría ni un momento si de su hijo le hablaban.

El de ojos verdes, casi idénticos a los suyos, era un padre fantástico aunque muchos lo vieran de otro modo. Hacia lo imposible para salir temprano e ir a ver a su pequeño, o rechazaba a todos con tal de cumplirle algún capricho infantil. Ni siquiera quería recordar el rostro de su amigo, esas semanas en donde habían acordado el divorcio con su ex esposa, y había la posibilidad de que el niño fuera alejado de él y Granny.

Estaba destrozado, se notaba en la cara aunque no lo demostrara, Daffy podía notar las ojeras o aquellos pómulos pronunciados que se le notaban en el rostro. NI siquiera quería recordar el olor a café y cigarros que lo rodeaban todos los días.

-Bien, señoritas, continuemos, se nos hará tarde. Y creo que el enano, quiere que el gran Daffy Duck, se suba con él a los autos chocadores…¿No?- lo vio removerse en su lugar emocionado, oprimiendo con grito eufórico. Las reacciones del niño, le hacían sonreír aunque no quisiera.-¿Qué me dices, enano?

-¡Si tío Daffy!- lo vio alzar sus pequeños bracitos al aire emocionado. Su mueca divertida se amplio, haciendo que arrancara su vehículo, no sin antes sacar aquel chocolate que tenia guardando en la guantera. Siempre tenía golosinas consigo, y ese día no era la excepción, sin embargo, por más que quisiera teniendo a ese niño ahí, no podría esconder el dulce egoístamente hasta estar en soledad y comerlo con gula. No con ese mocoso de cabello oscuro y ojos vedes, con el tiempo le había adoptado un cariño característico, lo cual era un milagro debido a que él los niños lo irritaban con facilidad la mayor parte del tiempo. E inclusive recordaba haber peleado duramente con algunos, por sacarle alguna paleta o helado.

-Ten, mocoso- Lo lanzo hacia atrás sin cuidado alguno, pero al juzgar en como lo escucho romper el envoltorio, dedujo que lo había atrapado. Ladeando su rostro hacia un lado, pudo notar como su amigo lo observaba con una ceja en alto con una burlona mirada en su semblante- ¿Qué?. Solo es para que se calle en el camino- mintió hábilmente comenzando a conducir.

Al llegar al lugar el aroma a palomitas y algodón de azúcar llego a sus narices al ingresar a ese lugar. Basto únicamente un minuto para que, junto al pequeño, arrastraran a Sly para ir de juego en juego, dispuestos a probarlos. Aunque claramente, había un límite de edad para el pequeño, buscaron aquellos en donde fuera seguro que el niño se subiera.

Cuando lo vieron subir a uno completamente infantil, en donde el encargado del mismo lo regaño por querer subir su enorme figura de adulto a esos pequeños caballos que subían y bajaban al compa de la música. Tanto él como Sylvester, observaban desde unas vallas que separaban el juego de ellos, como el pequeño Sly jr. Los saludaba con su pequeña manita mientras daba vueltas en ese juego.

-A crecido mucho- comento sin poderlo evitar, al verlo desde su lugar. El niño cada día se parecía más físicamente a Sylvester, haciéndolo obligadamente buscar rasgos de la madre en él. Pero nada.

Si no supiera cómo funcionaban las cosas, sin duda pensaría que su amigo, era su madre y su padre. Ni siquiera ese carácter calmado ni paciente había heredado de ella, y si no fuera por el hecho de que la había conocido una vez cuando fue a visitar a Sylvester, estaría seguro que el idiota de Wile, lo había ayudado a clonarse a sí mismo. ¡Vamos! El maldito castaño, era un jodido genio loco. Solo Dios sabía lo que era capaz de hacer.

-¿Te sucedió algo últimamente?- aquella pregunta lo hicieron alzar una ceja, para girar lentamente su rostro hacia él mientras sus codos se apoyaban sobre el frio metal color amarrillo chillón.

-¿Por qué?- Sly, no solía preguntar esas cosas simplemente porque si. Estaba seguro que el de ojos verdes, había podido captar cierto cambio en su estado de ánimo y no le sorprendió.

-Te vez muy pensativo- Lo escucho decir, haciéndolo sonreír. Era su momento para alardear un poco de su dama misteriosa. Total, al fin y al cabo dudaba en encontrarla nuevamente.

-Hace dos días fui a una discoteca con Porky y Petunia, el lugar estaba presentable, lo suficiente comopara alguien como yo- se señaló a si mismo posando una mano sobre su pecho pomposamente- pueda pisarlo.- Lo observo rodar los ojos ante ese comentario, ignorándolo olímpicamente- Bueno, resulta ser que anduve de casería esa noche. ¿A que no sabes, la rubia que cayó rendida a mis pies?- No esperaba una respuesta y no la obtuvo.- Era una modelo. Cintura estrecha, pecho pronunciado y una mirada que asesinaba-hablo ciertamente pensativo.

-¿Te gusto?- Escupió un poco al hablar.

-Algo… No sé si gustarme. Pero sin duda era sexy- soltó sin dudar. Gustar, era decir poco lo que esa rubia de ojos zafiros causo en él. Pero eso no tenia porque decírselo a Sly no estaba dispuesto a decir tanto.

-¿Quisieras volverla a ver?- Aquella pregunta lo dejo pensativo por un momento. Claro que deseaba verla, el tema era que no sabía cómo. Ni su nombre sabia, como para encontrarla de esa manera.

-Me gustaría, si. Pero no sé como...Además, el gran Daffy Duck, no está dispuesto a desperdiciar su tiempo en una mujer. Ni siquiera aunque este buena- Sylvester reconoció su egocentrismo y alardeo, lo reconoció en esa mirada incrédula que le regalo. Pero lo ignoro, para centrar su atención en un puesto cercano de hot dogs-¡Hey, gatito! ¡Cómprame uno!-Lo arrastro hacia el puesto.

-¡Ya te he comprado suficiente!¡Deja de comer, te pondrás más gordo de lo que estas!-Eso pareció tocar un punto sensible en el actor que al instante se giro tétricamente hacia atrás, completamente ofendido.

-¿Yo, gordo?¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso del actor súper reconocido Daffy Duc-Fue rápidamente atrapado con rudeza por la mano de su amigo, que le tapo la boca rudamente observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Si revelaban su identidad, estarían fritos. Ambos estaban siendo ocultos tras esas gorras y lentes que traían en esos momentos, si los fans lo reconocían estarían en menos de dos segundos rodeados de gente loca que deseaba sus autógrafos o simplemente tocarlos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Slypov**

Tecleo un mensaje a su pareja, mientras Daffy conducía hasta su casa, para dejarlo a él y a su hijo. Observo de reojo como el de piel apiñonada cantaba a toda garganta el tema de moda, sonando como un pato siendo asfixiado o con un muy serio problema en sus cuerdas vocales.

No podría llamarlo, sin que su hijo se despierte o Granny lo escuche, ambos tenían un sueño muy ligero, cualquier mínimo ruido los despertaba exaltados. Por lo que simplemente tecleo rápidamente lo pedido, mientras observaba de reojo hacia el asiento trasero donde su hijo descansaba acostado en todo su esplendor con un simpático gorro con orejas de algún felino, mientras rasgos de golosinas aun se podían notar en esas mejillas sucias con azúcar.

Después de eso le prohibiría comer golosinas por dos meses, con el atracón que se había dado él como el hombre a su lado, ya se había ganado más de diez caries seguramente. Y él no quería salir corriendo a la farmacia más cercana, porque él estuviera llorando por el dolor de muela.

Despidiéndose de Daffy lo vio partir rápidamente, con su hijo en brazos que susurraba incoherencias.

Jamás había visto de esa manera a Daffy, si, se había comportado egocéntrico y casi orgulloso de la conquista hecha. Pero había algo raro en él que no supo identificar, al momento en que le comentaba camino a casa, sobre esa chica. No usaba los adjetivos propios que usaba con la mayoría de las mujeres con las cuales "jugaba" siempre, con esta había usado palabras que nunca espero salir de la boca de su amigo, hacia una mujer. Sonaba como si en verdad le importaba.

Sacudió sus pensamientos de su cabeza, mientras recostaba a su hijo en su cama, abrigándolo con las cobijas azules. Pasaría a darle un beso de buenas noches a Granny, por más que esta se encuentre dormida, siempre lo hacía, era algo así como una costumbre. Para luego acostarse en su recamara.

Mañana a primera hora, llamaría a su pareja, ahora el cansancio lo estaba matando.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Bugs' PoV**

Su traje gris de fina tela suave, ha sido cambiado por un vestido. Vestido que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, de color no aperlado sino blanco, un blanco puro que reafirmaba su color pálido de piel, mas eso no importaba pues el rojo intenso de sus labios y el sutil maquillaje de su rostro aviva su aspecto.

Tacones plata hacían una perfecta combinación con su atuendo, no exageradamente altos, sino con la altura propia para no hacerlo parecer una mujer gigante… después de todo no quería ahuyentarlo, no cuando la diversión no comenzaba aun.

Cabello peinado de la misma manera que lo traía la noche de su primer encuentro y la tela de aquel atuendo casual caía libre de su cintura hacia abajo, moviéndose coquetamente con el mínimo toque del aire, dejando ver la cantidad necesaria de sus piernas largas y bien proporcionadas.

De esta forma caminaba por los pasillos, robando miradas de las personas a su alrededor, haciendo que más de un hombre detuviera su caminar para dedicarse a mirarle como si se tratara de la mismísima afrodita.

Escucho cosas caer al suelo y pudo ver a su costado a un chico recogiéndolas con desesperación, mientras echaba cortos vistazos a sus piernas e intentaba conseguir el ángulo correcto para ver un poco más allá.

Riendo de forma coqueta, pasó una mano por la tela, pegándola a su cuerpo de tal manera que el joven no consiguiera el espectáculo que buscaba. La mirada de este se alzó y por su parte no hizo más que guiñarle el ojo y sonreírle con aquella sonrisa entre tímida y coqueta que le llegaba a mostrar a pobres ilusos como aquel.

Una mano correctamente colocada sobre su espalda, le forzó a retomar el paso constante de su caminar.

-'Mademoiselle Violett, le pido que se comporte.'- La voz francesa de su amigo llego a sus oídos, haciéndole reír.

No se esperaba ser descubierto tan fácilmente, ni tan rápido. Pero aun así agradecía la presencia del francés, quien apenas lo vio por coincidencia caminando por uno de los pasillos, salió a su "rescate" insistiendo en acompañarlo a su destino. No que fuera incapaz de cuidarse solo bajo ese atuendo, sino que era mejor que le vieran en compañía de un hombre para evitar posibles incidentes. Aunque no sería la primera vez que le rompiera la nariz a algún idiota por querer pasarse de listo, ofreciéndole dinero con tal de que pasara una noche con "ella", o metiendo manos en lugares que no debían de ser tocados sin permiso.

-'Sigo insistiendo que es demasiado pronto para que se vean otra vez, Mademoiselle.'- otra vez el tono precavido de su amigo se hizo presente, buscándolo entrar en razón.

Era demasiado tarde ya, estaba completamente vestido para la ocasión y lo cierto era que podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza por lo que se aproximaba.

¿Qué esperaba Pepe que hiciera? ¿Qué esperara meses antes de ofrecer otro encuentro? No era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer, no después de saber precisamente lo que se esperaba. Daffy deseaba volver a verle y si el "Petit Chaton" del afrancesado no malinterpretaba, la forma en que el apiñonado hablo de él… o mejor dicho de ella, decía más que las mismas palabras que pronuncio.

No solo era interés, " _Es algo diferente… como si en verdad le importara ella_ ". Eso fue lo que Sylvester describió, y Bugs no podía evitar sentir la euforia revolverse en la boca de su estómago y abarcar su pecho, despertando aquellas ganas de reírse a carcajadas por la dulce sensación de triunfo… triunfo y algo más oculto detrás, un cosquilleo cálido que alteraba su calma, pero que estaba decidido a ignorar.

Deteniéndose a unos metros de ese camerino que en otras circunstancias ni se molestaría en mirar, Pepe le dedico una última mirada represiva.

-'Me portare bien, Doc.'- murmuro, acariciando la mejilla del porcelana, solo para que este terminara por apartar su mano con delicadeza.

-'Espero que sepa lo que hace, Mademoiselle….'- le vio soltar un suspiro y negar ligeramente con su cabeza. –'Se ve preciosa'- menciono en voz baja, colocando un beso sobre el reverso de la mano de Bugs, antes de despedirse.

Viendo a su amigo marchar, se quedó de pie frente a aquella puerta, sin dejar de sentir miradas sobre su cuerpo, recorriéndole de arriba abajo.

Paseo sus dedos por la perilla de la entrada, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, aun cuestionando un poco sus actos. Mas sin embargo no tenía nada que asimilar o razonar, estaba ahí con sus intenciones bien claras.

Giró la perilla con un movimiento suave y bendijo la mala costumbre de Daffy de dejar la puerta sin seguro todo el tiempo.

Se adentró como si se tratara de su propio camerino, echando un vistazo a alrededor en caso de que el apiñonado estuviera por ahí, pero sabía bien que esto era imposible pues según sabía, este se encontraba aun en el set de grabación y no terminaría sino hasta dentro de unos cortos cinco minutos.

Camino un poco, sintiendo esa extraña sensación de paralelismo de haber estado ahí muchas veces, pero siempre en diferentes circunstancias. Algunas para escuchar aburridos reclamos referentes a pequeñas bromas hechas al apiñonado, otras para firmar contratos en los que se aseguraba que se daría igual crédito a ambos durante la filmación en la que estuvieran trabajando juntos y algunas más solo para molestar al de cabello azabache con su presencia.

Miro hacia su propio reflejo por un segundo, notando una vez más como el escote en "v" y el detalle en la cintura, favorecían aún más su figura, y entonces observo por el espejo esa pintura en la que se mostraba el reconocido actor "Daffy Duck" en una pose más narcisista que heroica.

Si, ese era Daffy Duck para todos, el típico narcisista y egocentrista actor que forzaba a los entrevistadores a besar sus pies a cambio de dedicarles unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo, el mismo actor que hacia enfurecer a los directores con exigencias absurdas pero que estos terminaban por cumplir dándose por vencidos… y era precisamente el mismo Daffy que ha aborrecido profundamente desde hace años y que ahora estaba por seducir una vez más….

Borrando un poco la sonrisa de su rostro, se recordó que no se trataba de el quien iba a seducir al famoso actor, sino de "Violett", la mujer que conoció hace una semana en la disco, la que le robo un beso y le escucho hablar con atención. Puede que Violett no lo aborrezca… puede que ella en verdad solo quiera…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe, le hizo cortar sus pensamientos en seco. Pues por esta entraba el apiñonado, murmurando maldiciones antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, dejando atrás el ruido constante de personas hablando fuera del camerino.

Viéndole alzar la cabeza, ojos verdes lo miraron como si se tratara de un fantasma y la mandíbula tensa de Daffy, se había abierto hasta dejar que sus bastos labios se partieran. Parecía más asustando que impresionado, como si fuera más el espíritu de aquella mujer que conoció tiempo atrás, que ella en realidad.

-'Pase a buscar al señor Bugs Bunny, pero me dijeron que ya se había ido. Así que… esperaba que encontrarlo por aquí, Sr. Duck. Según he escuchado ustedes son bueno "amigos"'- dijo con la voz sensual que su atuendo le forzaba a usar y tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, el ceño de Daffy se frunció y el puente de su nariz se arrugo un poco, en una expresión de notable disgusto y desagrado.

-'¡¿Viniste a buscar a Bugs Bunny?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ese cara de roedor?!'- mencionó el apiñonado con un tono brusco y hasta ofendido.

Ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro, decidió pasar por alto el insulto dicho por su acompañante, para regocijarse por unos segundos en la notable reacción celosa que le mostraba el actor.

-'Solo quería hablar con él, pedirle su autógrafo o quizá invitarlo a comer. Como le mencione la primera vez que nos vimos…'- se atrevió a acercarse, caminando con el andar propio de una mujer independiente y de presencia imponente. Vio al apiñonado enderezarse de inmediato y la expresión en su rostro se suavizo un poco. –'Para mí el señor Bunny es un excelente artista.'- bajo su volumen de voz hasta dejarlo como un susurro sensual.

El ceño fruncido se esfumo del rostro de Daffy, dejando solo una mirada embobada que no duro más que unos segundos antes de pasar a una indiferente, que para desgracia de "Violett" le hizo vacilar ligeramente.

-'No lo he olvidado, Linda. Eres una víctima más del teatro de ese artista de cuarta.'- le vio sonreír con burla y alzar levemente los hombros, para después apartarse y depositar un libreto sobre la pequeña mesa bajo el espejo. –'Si viniste a ver al grandioso Daffy Duck, aquí me tienes. Ahora puedes irte.'-

Un movimiento menospreciante con la mano por parte del de cabello azabache y estuvo cerca de mandarlo al demonio. Pero opto por mantener su calma, pues sin duda era solo una rabiata, un acto de indiferencia para cubrir los celos que sus palabras despertaron.

Conocía a Daffy, el apiñonado tenia ego corriéndole por las venas en lugar de sangre y un orgullo demasiado grande como para ser el reemplazo de cualquiera, el que lo vieran como segunda opción no resultaba algo que pasara por alto fácilmente , ni siquiera a alguien como "ella".

Si no cambiaba un poco el juego, terminaría por ser ignorado por completo y eso era justamente lo contrario a su objetivo.

-'No tiene por qué molestarse, Sr. Duck. Necesitaba una excusa para venir a verlo, pero eso no significa que no crea fielmente en el talento artístico de su amigo…'- Resalto la última palabra, viendo con diversión el disgusto pintarse por el rostro del apiñonado.

-'Ese dientón no es mi amigo. '- corrigió de inmediato, aun mirándole con desdén. –'¿Una excusa para venir a verme? Así que has estado buscándome, preciosa'- el brillo de interés volvió a aflorar en el rostro del apiñonado.

En dos movimientos Daffy se acercó otra vez, mostrando la misma sonrisa coqueta de la primera noche que se vieron.

-'Violett'- miro a aquellos ojos verdes sonriendo ladeadamente, dispuesto a no mostrarse cohibido por la cercanía.

El apiñonado ladeo un poco la cabeza algo confundido.

-'Mi nombre es Violett'- Repitió, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-'Ah, todo un gusto verte de nuevo, Violett'- Amplio su sonrisa, y una mano bronceada tomo la pálida suya, sosteniéndola con suavidad en un saludo cordial que le provoco un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Pasando saliva con discreción se dijo a si mismo que esto era lo que buscaba.

El lado Del "grandioso" Daffy Duck que jamás había visto antes más que esa noche y en ese instante, ese lado que mostraba sus inicios tras esa sonrisa sincera y actitud galante. Era el Daffy que no tenía odio al verlo a los ojos, que invadía sutilmente su espacio personal en vez de evitar el tan siquiera acercarse, el que lo miraba desprendiendo no solo un aire coqueto sino que uno atractivo y seductor.

Sintiendo la urgencia abarcar su cuerpo otra vez, temió por lo peor.

Tal vez solo un pequeño movimiento, un pequeño toque y podía culpar a su buena actuación por ello después.

Apretó con firmeza la mano de Daffy y se acercó lo suficiente para colocar un beso junto a sus labios, sintiendo como estos se curvaban de inmediato hacia arriba en una notable sonrisa.

Apartandose despacio, el apiñonado le dedico una mirada que acabo por robarle el aliento. Esto no estaba bien, tenía que concentrarse y dejar de sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios y piel con tal solo tocarle un poco.

 **-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

 **Gracias a todas aquellas personas que se han dedicado a leer y dejar reviews en este fic! Muchas Gracias de parte de ambas XD**

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4.**

La observo de arriba hacia abajo, sin borrar su sonrisa. La situación era irreal desde su punto de vista. No lo podía creer, el que ella este nuevamente frente a él, sosteniendo su mano observándolo con una sonrisa ladeada.

¿Sus ojos eran tan azules esa noche?¿O era que la luz, favorecía aun más su mirada exótica?

Estaban en ese restaurante hace ya diez minutos, y todavía no podía dejar de mirarla con detalle. Su elegancia, en conjunto con esa leve confianza que demostraba, derramaban una cosa solamente: Sensualidad.

Una lenta música sonaba en el ambiente, adorando la tenue decoración oscura del lugar. Y ella estaba ahí, hermosa, misteriosa e inalcanzable. Tal como en sus sueños, ella era como un fantasma, que únicamente se presentaba ante él únicamente para hipnotizarlo.

-Entonces, … ¿Suele traer a cualquier chica a comer?- Bromeo, haciendo que él riera contra el fino cristal de su copa de vino. Bajo con lentitud su vaso hasta posarlo sobre la mesa, para apuntarla en un gesto suave.

-Tú no eres cualquiera, linda Violett- El sonrojo que rodeo sus mejillas y que ella trato de ocultar, fue una delicia.- Por eso mismo, te ruego que me llames por mi nombre de pila, Daffy…¿De acuerdo, primor?

Ella asintió tratando de mantener la compostura. Aclarando su garganta, aquella mirada nuevamente se poso sobre él, haciendo que un estremecimiento recorriera su columna vertebrar. Esa mirada tenía algo que lo hacía actuar de esa manera tan ridículamente extraña.

Deseaba besarla, tomar su mano y llevarla a sus labios para sentir su piel contra su boca. Pero se retenía, permitiéndose observar ese rostro perfecto.

-Y cuéntame, Violett- saboreo el nombre, sintiendo como sabia al pronunciarlo.- ¿Eres de por aquí?- Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento, antes de dar un suave trago a su copa.

-En realidad, me acabo de mudar a la ciudad.

-¿Y de dónde eres?

-Viví toda mi vida en San Diego. Decidí venir a vivir aquí a Hollywood, por mera curiosidad.

-¿Y que me dices de Beverly Hills? Tu apariencia dicta de ser una chica de ese estilo-Una ceja delineada se alzo, mientras unos parpados entrecerrados lo observaban apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano. Esa altanería, le recordaban a alguien. Pero la cuestión era que no la podía asimilar con quien.

-¿Acaso me vez obsesionada por el rosa, las joyas y los perritos pequeños?

-No sé. La verdad es que no conozco nada de tus gustos, como para juzgarte, linda- Contesto, igual de altanero que ella. Aquello ocasiono que una sonrisa ladeada cubriera esos labios cubiertos de labial.

-Pues no. La verdad es que mis colores favoritos son…-Vacilo un momento antes de observarlo con firmeza- El negro y el verde- Aquello lo hicieron abrir sus ojos sorprendido. Pero lo disimulo muy bien- Y dime guapo…¿Cuáles son tus colores favoritos?- unos diez segundos de silencio antes de que él contestara con firmeza.

-El azul y…el gris- Ahora la sorprendida era ella. Que tras escuchar el último color, se noto algo dudoso.

-¿El gris?- pregunto algo bajito, como una niña que temía ser rechazada. Distraídamente, él observo como el mozo dejaba los platos pedidos frente a ellos. Mastico un poco un bocado, antes de contestarle a ella, que se mantenía atenta a su respuesta.

-Si…es un color, lindo. Aunque ni yo sé porque me gusta- bromeo, recibiendo como respuesta una risita que ella trato de ocultar con su mano pálida.-Ahora come, estas muy flaca- la apunto con su tenedor sin dejar de masticar.

Ella movió sus cabellos coquetamente, posando una de sus manos en su cadera y la otra sobre su cabeza.

-¿Acaso no te gusta esto, primor?- Daffy se ahogó con su comida al verla pasar una de sus manos por sobre sus pechos hasta bajar hasta su firme abdomen cubierto por ese vestido. Tosió con rudeza, tragando de un seco sorbo todo el vino de su boca.

¿Ella estaba consciente de lo que causaba con esos gestos?. Al juzgar por cómo le sonreía con coquetería, si. Esa mujer no era normal, tenía una personalidad que quitaba el aliento y tentaba a domarla. Provocaba con cada movimiento y mirada.

Sonriendo ladeadamente bajo la servilleta con la que limpiaba sus labios, la observo fijamente. Dos podían jugar ese juego.

Acercándose por sobre la mesa hasta el punto de estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro sintió como los nervios la cubrían de momento, ante ese robo de espacio personal.

-Si… me gusta. Y mucho- Una sonrisa nuevamente se poso sobre sus labios, mientras una delgada mano subía hasta el cuello de su camisa y la apretaba con fuera, antes de alzar un poco su rostro besando sus labios de lleno.

La vio cerrar sus ojos con suavidad, al él introducir su húmeda lengua sobre su boca, pidiendo permiso antes para pasar entre sus labios paseándose sobre su labio inferior. Ella lo dejo, soltando un suspiro al sentir como sus cálidos labios succionaban los suyos, mientras que su lengua se paseaba por su boca, dando tenues caricias en su paladar.

Se detuvieron al sentir como miradas curiosas se giraban hacia ellos. Sin embargo, él no desaprovecho la oportunidad de su aturdimiento, para plantar un suave beso sonoro sobre sus labios, antes de volver a su posición original y encargarse a terminar su plato de comida.

Ella clavo sus ojos por un momento en él, confundida ante su indiferencia. Él prefería mil veces centrar su atención en su comida, a levantar su mirada y encarar aquel rostro deliciosamente sonrojado. La besaría toda la noche, si seguía poniendo esa cara. Sus labios eran adictivos, de eso no le quedaba duda, pero por alguna razón, se le hacían lo más normal del mundo.

Era como si siempre esos labios, estuvieron destinados a unirse a los suyos en esa danza íntima, que realizaban sus lenguas y bocas al besarse. Apretó sus labios por un momento al plantearse la picara idea de volverla a encontrar nuevamente. Todavía seguía viéndola como un fantasma, un sueño que apenas la besara nuevamente, el ruido de su celular o su despertador lo despertarían, rompiendo esa imagen de ella observándolo con un tierno sonrojo, tratando inútilmente de centrar su atención en masticar esas zanahorias cortadas de su plato.

Ella alzo sus ojos azules, hasta posarlos sobre sus verdes por un momento.

-¿Qué sucede, guapo?

-Nada…Es solo que eres tan…- Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, mientras la sentía removerse algo incomoda sin apartar su mirada azulada de él. Una sonrisa burlesca cubrió sus labios, mientras su lengua picaba por la broma que estaba por decir- Rara- Un tic nervios se poso sobre su ceja derecha, antes de verla apretar sus labios con fuerza.

-¡Tú eres un demente narcisista, y nadie te dice nada por eso!- Una sonrisa socarrona por parte de él, le dieron a entender que no le importo mucho su comentario.

-A pesar de ser todo esto, te sigo gustando, muñeca- Con un tono de voz más bajo, más ronco y sobretodo mucho más sensual hablo en un susurro bajo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella escuchara claramente- ¿No es cierto, primor?-No pudo identificar bien su mirada. Era entre confundida y sorprendida a la vez, por lo que tras unos momento en silencio, en donde el ruido de los cubiertos eran lo único que cortaba el ambiente. Alzo la comisura de su labio, regalándole una sonrisa cordial, entre amable y compasiva, al verla tan silenciosa. -¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo después de salir de aquí?- La vio vacilar por un momento, removiéndose un poco en su asiento.

-Neh…-Espero expectante su respuesta. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, sus manos le sudaban mientras que sus labios picaban por elevarse un poco y besar nuevamente esos labios.

 **-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-6-9-**

 **Bugs' PoV**

El Daffy que él conocía no era este, pues el egocéntrico actor no invitaba a chicas a comer y las miraba risueño o las llevaba al parque a dar un paseo.

El Daffy que él declaraba conocer iba tras chicas en algún bar o discoteca, las embelesaba con sus palabras, las besaba ahí mismo y se las llevaba muy probablemente a un hotel caro a solo pasar la noche para después no volverles a hablar jamás. Se olvidaba de ellas como si fueran objetos para su uso y deshecho.

Sabia esto porque fue un punto en común entre ellos, hubo un tiempo en que inclusive escogían sin querer el mismo hotel y se veían a lo lejos entrar en compañía de mujeres completamente desconocidas y hermosas, jóvenes ilusas que deseaban ser algo más que un simple juguete de una noche. Nunca hablaron de ello, pues no era como si tuvieran que hacerlo, era un mal hábito de los dos, casi como un secreto que no valía la pena tocar.

Y más sin embargo Sylvester no mentía, la manera en que el apiñonado lo miraba era distinta en toda su forma, sus ojos deslumbraban una suavidad y cariño que lo inquietaba, la sonrisa en sus labios era sincera mas no simplemente coqueta, sino que hasta un tanto juguetona y jovial, y su personalidad… lo que le decía, como le hablaba y se expresaba, parecía ser tan ajeno que lo desconcertaba en momentos.

¿Este eres tú, Daffy? Le gustaría preguntarle aquello, le gustaría simplemente presionarlo, hacerlo enojar o que lo insultara con tal de comprobar que el actor que conocía de años era uno solo con esta persona que le contaba una anécdota divertida sobre algo ocurrido durante una filmación.

Pero existía un pequeño detalle que parecía olvidar por unos segundos, este no era el Daffy que _él_ conocía, este es el Daffy que Violett conoce.

La sonrisa del apiñonado, el tono entre ronco y sensual de su voz, la extraña sensación de alegría que imponía y su forma de desenvolverse, siendo el mismo Daffy Duck que la gente conoce, pero acompañado con detalles de su personalidad pocas veces vistos, todo esto no era por él, no era por Bugs Bunny que el actor se comportaba así, era por Violett, la misma mujer que le robo un par de besos, la que invito a comer y ahora a pasear por un parque cercano….

-'Al final Chuck se dio cuenta y prácticamente nos hecho a patadas del estudio.'- finalizo el de cabello azabache, riendo, dándole termino a la anécdota.

Rio con soltura por la imagen mental de lo ridículo que debió de haber sido el ver al apiñonado intentando cargar a Porky sobre sus hombros con tal de arreglar la luz que dañaron en el set.

Cesando su risa sintió la mirada de su acompañante puesta en el por lo que le miro de reojo sonriéndole con sospecha.

-'¿Qué es lo que miras?'- vio al apiñonado sonrojarse un poco antes de contestar.

-'Supongo que no permitirás llevarte a mi casa, ¿Cierto, Muñeca?'- La mano del de cabello azabache tomo la suya, entrelazando sus dedos en un acto que parecía más lento de lo que en verdad era.

Sintiendo el calor subir hasta sus pómulos, trago saliva discretamente. Ir a la casa de Daffy sería poner todo su juego en riesgo, por lo rápido que parecían ir avanzando no le sorprendería el que el apiñonado buscara hacer más que solo darle un recorrido por su casa… y hasta cierto punto no podía confiar en su propia fuerza de voluntad, pues aun cuando no tenía planeado acercarse más al azabache que para hablar, ya había acabado por besarlo nuevamente, haciendo que se cuestionara a si mismo sobre sus verdaderas intenciones de iniciar aquel "juego".

Además de que estaba el peligro latente de ser descubierto estando en un lugar tan privado como la casa de Daffy.

-'Eeeh…'- se aclaró la garganta nuevamente antes de hablar. –'Y desperdiciar este hermoso clima, no lo creo guapo'- le guiño el ojo antes de continuar caminando, forzando al apiñonado a moverse junto consigo, aun con sus manos entrelazadas.

-'Prometo portarme como un caballero.'- insistió, caminando a la par suya.

-'Oh, no eres tú el que me preocupa'- bromeo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras plasmaba una expresión coqueta en su rostro, haciendo que el apiñonado se sonrojara un poco más. –'Además no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo, supongo que tendrás grabaciones que hacer.'-

Como si hasta ese momento recuperara la noción del tiempo, el dueño de los ojos verdes echo un vistazo al reloj de pulsera que llevaba en su muñeca.

-'Puedo posponerlas.'- deteniéndose nuevamente, acerco su rostro al suyo.

-'No podría cargar con tal remordimiento de conciencia. ¿Qué haría el estudio si el Gran Daffy Duck no estuviera ahí?'- se atrevió a pasar su mano libre por la mejilla del apiñonado, acariciando esta con lentitud, mientras sentía como el brazo de Daffy rodeaba su cintura y la mano que antes tomaba la suya abandonaba su lugar para posarse en su espalda.

Labios se acercaron a los suyos, lo suficiente para rozarlos con dulzura sin necesidad de besarlos y estaba por demás de seguro que era su corazón el que podía escuchar latir con tanta fuerza, añorando inconscientemente aquel beso.

En cuanto tuviera tiempo de recuperar su conciencia, tendría que arrepentirse de todas aquellas veces que insulto los intentos de coqueteo del apiñonado, pues este sabía bien como tentarlo.

-'Tienes razón, primor. Sin mi ese estudio se…'- No lo dejo terminar, cortando sus palabras bañadas en ego con sus labios.

Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, acercando un poco más el cuerpo de Daffy al suyo, sintiendo como la piel casta de aquellos labios, rozaba contra la suya al mismo tiempo que le permitía saborearlos, podía sentir su lengua tantear apenas sus dientes, para después adentrarse y robar un poco más de su aliento.

La primera vez que lo beso pudo culpar a la soledad por ello, la segunda a la prestación del momento y esta… esta vez solo podía culparse a sí mismo y a su deseo de querer besarlo.

El simple hecho de pensarlo lo hacía sonar absurdo y ridículo en su mente, y más sin embargo no podía mentirse o dejarlo pasar como si fuera algo insignificante. Le gustaba, le gustaban los besos de Daffy, le gustaba sentir sus labios e incluso la sensación de sus manos en su cintura, le gustaba la loción que usa, sus miradas picaras y el sonido de su respiración.

Pero le podía gustar esto sin necesidad de gustarle él ¿cierto? Porque aun podía odiarlo y degustar sus besos sin que sentimientos innecesarios estorbaran… ¿no es así?

Frunció un poco el ceño pues su razonamiento amenazaba con arruinarle el momento y posiblemente lo hubiera conseguido de no haber sido por el ruido de algo explotando no muy lejos de ellos que los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-'¡¿Qué fue eso?!'- dijo Daffy, soltando su cintura para entonces volverse, mirando alrededor como si buscara algo en específico.

Imitando los movimientos del apiñonado, consiguió ver como a unos metros de distancia caía de un árbol alguien que conocía demasiado bien como para no reconocerlo en segundos.

-'¿Wile?'- susurro para sí mismo, formando una ligera mueca en su rostro.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, el parque en el que se encontraban estaba rodeado por una pista de para correr y de no haber sido por su necedad de concentrarse en coquetear con el apiñonado, entonces lo habría reconocido pues estuvo ahí hace no mucho tiempo atrás, acompañando precisamente al loco, mejor conocido como genio, que insistía en que viera con sus propios ojos la velocidad inhumana con la que corría el chico que según él no acosaba o perseguía.

-'Creo que lo conozco…'- le escucho murmurar a Daffy, quien entrecerraba sus ojos un poco para intentar reconocer al de cabello marrón que se erguía, sentándose en el suelo.

-'No, no lo creo, Daff. Deberíamos de irnos ya'- No podía permitir que Wile lo viera, no cuando el científico lo ha visto varias veces con aquella peluca y su vestimenta femenina. Hasta más de un par de veces le había coqueteado bajo ese atuendo y por muy descuidado que sea, el tipo no tenía ni un pelo de estúpido por lo que se daría cuenta con facilidad.

Apartando su mirada de Wile, la dirigió a Daffy, que lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto.

-'¿Cómo me llamaste?'- cuestiono el apiñonado, alzando una ceja como si buscara comprobar algo en específico.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender a lo que se refería.

"Bien hecho, Bunny" se dijo a sí mismo reprendiéndose por la equivocación que cometió al llamar al de cabello azabache por el diminutivo de su nombre como usualmente solía hacer.

Con un tono inocente en sus palabras le sonrió de forma traviesa a su acompañante.

-'"Daff" suena como un lindo apodo ¿No lo crees?'-

-'El estúpido cara de conejo despreciable de Bugs, suele llamarme así. Pero viniendo de ti no suena nada mal, linda...'- una media sonrisa por parte del apiñonado y Violett lo tomo de la mano para entonces decirle que ya se había hecho algo tarde y debían de irse.

Antes de salir completamente del parque, dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro notando como a lo lejos se encontraba Wile ya de pie y mirando a su dirección.

Le tendría que dar una extensa explicación después.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Daffy's Side**

Cerró la puerta de su departamento, apoyando su espalda amplia para caer lentamente sobre el suelo. Cruzándose de piernas, llevo una mano a sus labios sonriendo bobamente al momento en que recordó esa textura dulce que normalmente solía cubrir esos labios hermosos y sensuales.

Daffy Duck, no era un tipo que se enamoraba. El amor para él era lo mismo que el cáncer, algo maligno que cada vez crecía más, consumiéndote, succionándote la vida, para después dejarte desbastado. Te mataba lentamente, sin que te des cuenta.

Y él no deseaba eso. Claro que no lo deseaba.

Pero estaba cayendo, lentamente, se veía sumergido en pensamientos profundos, en donde esa mujer mística y hermosa, esa ninfa de ojos color azulado, robaba lo poco que tenia de cordura. Entones, volviendo a repetirlo: Daffy Duck, no era un tipo que se enamoraba. Porque le temía al amor.

Odiaba sentirse vulnerable en una miserable sonrisa dedicada a él, odiaba como sus entrañas se retorcían como si tuviera insectos en ella, odiaba como una risa dulce le sabía mejor que cualquier exquisito de los vinos. Pero sobre todo, odiaba que fuera ella la que ocasionaba aquello.

Violett, era una mujer inteligente, pero había cierto factor en su cuerpo que lo hacían mantenerse alerta a su alrededor. Era algo involuntario y ridículo, pero estaba allí. Como cuando estaba en el set de grabación, simplemente de observador, pero con la presente alerta de que en cualquier momento aparecería un idiota a lanzarle un pastel en la cara. Un reflejo involuntario, que le hacía re pensar con quien estaba. ¡Por favor! Era Violett, la sensual e inofensiva mujer que conoció una noche. No era ninguno de los otros idiotas camaradas de trabajo, que lo hacían revisar dos veces su camerino antes de relajarse en él, en busca de alguna de sus bromitas.

Se llevo una mano a su nuca, borrando la tensión que se alojaba allí ante el leve estrés que le daba pensar en esas ridiculeces. Camino perezosamente hasta su sofá para desplomarse sobre su comodidad. Estaba algo cansado, además, mañana tenía que ir a visitar a Tina. Su mirada se poso por un momento sobre un cuadro cercano que descansaba en una pequeña mesa decorativa.

Una hermosa mujer castaña lo abrazaba por detrás mientras le regalaba una refrescante sonrisa a la cámara, que en ese momento él mismo sostenía entre sus manos sacando la fotografía. Si alguna vez, alguien le preguntaba si había amado a una mujer más que a su propia vida, llegando a olvidar su propio egocentrismo y amor propio, por pensar en el bienestar de alguien más. Era esa mujer castaña.

Tina fue y siempre seria su primer amor, fue ella la que le enseño lo que era amar de verdad y lo que era tener el buen sexo. Criados en su humilde barrio donde pasaron toda su niñez, fue idea de ella que vinieran a ese lugar en busca de un buen trabajo que le diera el sueldo suficiente para ayudar a sus familias.

Daffy siempre la admiro. Ella tenía una fuerza de voluntad y una dureza de carácter, que parecía que nada la podía derrotar. Pero también, era poseedora de una calma infinita que mimosamente lo soportaba a él, corrigiéndolo siempre que era necesario con una mano noble que fácilmente lo dejaba calmado.

Cuando tenían dieciséis y diecisiete, se entregaron la virginidad mutuamente. Tina, con un año mayor que él, fue la que domino la situación en ese entonces. Fue un acuerdo silencioso, ninguno de los dos encontraba a la persona ideal para entregarle tan preciado tesoro. Ambos querían compartir mutuamente el momento, eran egoístas y eso les encantaba.

Fue cuando llegaron a vivir a esa ciudad que decidieron separarse y quedar plenamente como amigos, como lo que siempre fueron sin esa burda etiqueta que los privaba de placeres oscuros.

Ella consiguió un trabajo que le brindaba el dinero necesario para mantener por dos vidas a su numerosa familia. Mientras que él, triunfo en el cine mundial, volviéndose un adinerado que fácilmente con su fama y dinero, podía vivir toda su vida sin ni siquiera trabajar un minuto más. Pero dentro de todo estaban haciendo algo que amaban, era por eso que no se permitían el lujo de tirarse a la pereza y simplemente abandonar todo. Él actuaba, sacaba sonrisas a las personas, mientras que ella mandaba. ¡Oh, sí! Si había algo que Tina Russo amaba con toda su jodida y altanera alma, era mandar.

Su celular vibro contra su bolsillo, haciendo que él silenciara la ruidosa televisión que trasmitía uno de los ridículos programas de la cadena " _Disney_ ". En su tiempo libre, se dedicaba a observar como el odioso de Donalds, la cagaba en alguna línea y sus estúpidos amigos trataban de arreglar la situación disimuladamente siguiéndole la corriente.

Aunque nunca lo dijo, él sabía abiertamente que el orejón, también solía observar los programas mofándose de sus errores y deslices que a pesar de que para el público pasaban inadvertidos para ellos (Expertos en eso), esos errores eran tan notorios como un elefante dentro de una habitación reducida. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que la relación que tenía Bugs con Mickey, era completamente diferente a la que tenía él con el estúpido disléxico. Ellos dos, eran el polo opuesto a la suya.

Con decir que él preferiría mil veces arrancarse la piel con las uñas, a simplemente mostrar algún gesto bondadoso o caritativo con ese asqueroso "pato pálido". Mientras que Bugs, a pesar de que el dientón, aun no podía dejar de lado esa leve tensión que le daba al estar frente a un rival, lo toleraba y se llevaba bien con el "roedor". Aunque entre roedores, Daffy no esperaba más. Los dos eran de la misma calaña, pero estaba seguro que si le daban a elegir como compañero de equipo estaría en toda su cordura al elegir mil veces al orejón que ese sonriente de Mickey. ¡Por favor!¡Nadie podía estar tan feliz y optimista todo el tiempo, como estaba ese sujeto!

El trato entre los de Disney y ellos, era similar. El maldito pato comunista no lo toleraba él, buscando matarse mutuamente a golpes cada vez que se cruzaban en alguna entrega de premios, y Mickey se llevaba de maravilla con Bugs.

Volviendo la mirada a su celular, noto la llamada entrante y no dudo en contestar.

-¡Marciano!- Dijo en modo de saludo sacando sus zapatos anaranjados, para lanzarlos al aire.

-Dodgers… ¿Cómo has estado?- La voz neutral y con ese tono amable de Marvin, lo hicieron sonreír levemente.

-¡Pues bien! Aunque no me has llamado para preguntar por mí… ¿No?-Una risita algo nerviosa escapo del celular, haciéndolo elevar la punta de sus labios, en una sonrisa ladeada.

-No…Mph…-Se tomo una pausa, a él no le molesto. Estaba demasiado feliz con la imagen de la mujer rubia que se había sumergido en un estado de calma que nada podría perturbarlo.- ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo mañana?- Lo pensó por un momento, tendría que cenar con Tina, por lo que el resto del día lo tenía libre.

-¡Seguro! ¡En _"¡Pizza Arriba!"_ a las doce, llega temprano! ¡Tú pagas!- Y con eso corto para luego cruzar sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza, comenzando a dormitar allí recostado.

Solo esperaba no cruzarse con ese orejón. Ese estúpido mutante, era como una piedra en su zapato, siempre aparecía para molestarlo en todos los lugares posibles.

 **-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-**

Nota autoras: Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido leyendo este fic! Gracias por los reviews que nos alientan a seguir escribiendo, gracias por los likes y los follow!

Esperamos seguir con este fic lo mas pronto posible!


End file.
